


Healing a Soul

by Ossiwolf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole Thranduil, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Elrond, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossiwolf/pseuds/Ossiwolf
Summary: She was a face Elrond had not seen in many ages. Since the siege of Barad-dur she had been lost to her kind, all that was left were whispers and rumours of her. Now she has been found, injured and brought to Rivendell but her wounds run much deeper than flesh and bone, they have been festering through the ages, tearing at her soul and the light of stars in her eyes has dimmed. He promised his king he would protect her. The lord of Imladris is not one to lightly forsake his promises.





	1. A Fading Star.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first LotR/Hobbit fanfic. I originally posted this on Wattpad but thought I'd put it on here and see what people think. So I'd love reviews please and constructive criticism :) I hope you all enjoy ~ Ossiwolf x

The early morn sun gazed down onto Imladris. The gentle mist of the winter's grasp rolled off the hills. All was peaceful and timeless, hardly anyone awoke at this time. Anyone, at least, who was not the high lord of Imladris himself. Elrond had been fretting over reports of Orcs to the East all night. It was a worrying idea that these Orcs were making their way so close to his lands and worst of all it was giving the elven lord more of a headache than he dares admit. For a moment he looked away from the papers strewn across his desk and looked out over the beauty that was the Last Homely House East of the Sea. Overlooking the gardens, he felt relaxed; the headache melting away.

Until he heard the horn of his people calling out over the peaceful Winter's morn. A frown etched on his fair face and he took a moment before he left the sanctity of his study to find out what was going on.

"Glorfindel!" He met the twice-born Elven prince on the stairs. "Mani naa goien no'?"

"The scouts are returning from their expedition but I fear something went awry." There was a frown on the beautiful Prince's face as the two descended the stairs to meet the scouts.

The elven riders immediately jumped from their horses at the sign of the Lord and the Price.

"Amin heru..." He looked deeply worried. It was strange for an elf; they usually held their emotions well. "We went to deal with the orcs to the East and... well... We found them dead, sire. All that we found was...." Elrond frowned when the guard stuttered through his briefing and stepped past him. His raised eyebrow dropped when he saw a face he hadn't seen in almost an age; a face as fair as a summer wind and with cheekbones that were carved from marble. Her eyes were closed but he remembered the deep blue orbs they held. He fought to keep his emotions in check as he surveyed her. She was critically wounded, a deep gash in her side smelt like poison and seeped black liquid.

"Nienna..." The whispered name came from Glorfindel. "By the Valar..."

All Elrond could do was nod for a moment. He felt the headache remerging. The lord quickly shook his head. "Come... We shall attend to her wounds. Quickly, before the poison spreads!" He took her body from the young guard and carried her with ease hastily through the stone halls of Rivendell. He had to save her. If only to talk to her one last time.

***

With the dying sunlight of the afternoon, palatine blue eyes were met with the sight of the rolling waterfalls of the Bruinen and the mist of Winter once again creeping its way through the hills. The Elleth could hardly take her eyes of its beauty. Where ever she was, she didn't particularly care. She could have stared at that view for years and never grown tired. She was broken from her reverie by a gasp and cry of "Amin heru!" met her ears and she noticed the young maid trying desperately not to drop the bowl of water in her hands.

Nienna tried to sit up but found it almost impossible. The sharp pain in her side caused her more distress than she would care to admit. A firm hand touched her shoulder and pushed her back down gently.

"Nienna...." The owner of the hand breathed. "I wished we could have seen each other again under better circumstances."

"Glorfindel!" She exclaimed, smiling through the pain. "I... well you know what I'm like...."

He laughed, there was a sadness and melancholy about it. "Indeed... you always were getting yourself into trouble, mellon...." The Prince ran a hand through her matted blonde hair and sighed as he perched on the edge of her bed. "You were lucky we found you... even more so that the Orcs did not think to take your weapons after you killed so many." He continued to stroke her hair back, looking out over the horizon.

"W...Where am I, Glorfindel?"

"You are in Imladris, my queen...." A voice came from the doorway and she looked up, blue eyes meeting a hazy grey. She would have shied away from her title were it not for the intensity of those eyes.

"My lord Elrond... I...." She finally broke her gaze and looked down to her gentle hands, playing with a ring there. "Glorfy... could you give us a moment please?" She asked softly. He nodded and kissed her forehead briefly before leaving. Nienna continued to look at her hands, even as Elrond, carrying a bowl of water, sat in a chair next to her and reached for a cloth. He'd been caring for her personally for weeks whilst she'd been asleep and now she was awake, neither truly knew what to say to the other.

"T...Thank you for saving me."

"I would never turn away someone in need, my queen. Even someone as suicidal as yourself." He gave her a pointed look when she tried to retort, and her red lips closed quickly. "Ever since the siege of Barad-dur, I've heard of your exploits; one woman fighting fruitless battles, all but trying to kill herself. I even heard you angered Thranduil on a trip to the Mirkwood." His large hands gently pressed the cloth to her forehead and wiped away the sweat. "You're playing a dangerous game and none of us are impressed." He continued to stare into her face, his grey eyes had darkened, and a frown threatened to pull at his lips. "What would Gil-Galad say if he were here now? How would he feel if you...."

"But he's not here! He died at Barad-dur and I survived. He left me!" She shouted, sitting up despite the pain, as she pushed his hands away. "Many of our kind fell that day but somehow I remained here! Why?! Why him and not me?" Her blue eyes were aflame and she looked away from Elrond as the tears fell. "Besides, who are you to tell me how to live my life, Elrond?" Nienna couldn't help but play with the ring on her finger as she confessed her feelings. "The king of Mirkwood was too sadistic to end my life when I angered him and people like you keep saving me!"

The frown finally appeared deeply on Elrond's face as the confession fell. He'd known this Elleth for so long, he'd been there when she had wedded Gil-Galad and become High Queen. It was heart-breaking to see her in such a state; longing for death. He stood calmly and walked to the door.

"People like me... I cannot speak for everyone, my queen, but I know that I did not simply save you because of your title or a sense of duty. It is because you are a good person, kind and caring, and in deserve of help, even when you will not ask for it." He spoke it so softly. She didn't even hear his words as he left the room.

***

As night fell, Elrond retired to his rooms, his heart feeling heavy with the pain he had seen in Nienna's eyes. He wanted to help her so badly but what could he do to fix such a broken soul. He knew she hadn't been the same since Barad-dur but the anguish she must have felt at the falling of Gil-Galad had to have been more than the entire Noldor. "You can be stupid at times...." He whispered to himself, holding his weary head in his hand. "You should have looked after her... This never would have happened. You need to save her." _You couldn't save Celebrian, what makes you think she is any different?_ The voice in his head called back and his frown deepened. "She has to be different..." _Why?_

With a sigh he finished the wine in front of him and shook his head free of the thoughts. It wouldn't do to have the voice of darkness lay upon his mind.

***

The morning came and neither Nienna nor Elrond truly wished to wake. Both had spent the night awake, minds dwelling on the darkness that lay within the High Queen. She remembering all too much of her lost love and he remembering too much of his. Between them, hardly an hour's sleep had been gathered and, as the sun shone over the hills, the Elleth grabbed her clothes and armour. She dressed quickly, the gold and blue of the old Elven armour shone in the morning sun, looking radiant as the stars themselves. Nienna brushed her hair before she continued to ready herself. It wouldn't be long before she could leave Imladris and Elrond's no-doubt coming lecture on her life.

"Where are my weapons? Damn it!" She swore in Elvish several times beneath her breath as she hunted for her sword and spear. The young blonde growled and headed out of the room, ignoring the pain in her side as she stormed through the halls of Rivendell, her boots hardly making a sound on the stone floors. The High Queen of the Noldor had never set foot in Imladris and finding her way around proved more difficult than she hoped. _Only Elrond could create such a confusing labyrinth of halls and rooms._ She thought to herself. Cursing once more as she hunted for the weapons.

She turned around at a tiny gasp, her blonde hair flowing behind her in a wisp. "You're up...."

Her blue eyes met tiny grey and her face dropped the look of worry, adopting one of care. "I am, little one." The elf smiled softly and knelt. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I... I couldn't sleep." He said with a frown. "I was going to see Elrond... he's my ada." He said softly and Nienna looked over him.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" The boy looked saddened at the question.

"There's a monster in my room." Her heart broke a little at his confession. "You're strong... Ada said so... Could you help me?"

"I...." She nodded. "Of course, I can, little one..." Nienna straightened from her crouching position and offered him her hand. "Let's go defeat this monster of yours."

As the boy easily navigated her around the corridors, he looked up at her. "I'm Estel..."

"Estel? That's a nice name.... I'm Nienna, Estel."

"Have you been here before? No? I need to show you around!" He said excitedly and despite her want to leave this place, she couldn't help but want to indulge the young raven-haired child.

After showing Estel that his room was most certainly not inhabited by monsters of any kind and that, her having fought many monsters, knew if they had been here, the Elleth agreed to allow him to show her around. Maybe on her tour she could find her weapons and leave this place behind.

***

Estel's tour took most of the day and Nienna found herself annoyed that she could not find her weapons anywhere in this damned place. She finally found herself exploring the gardens alone, allowing Estel to attend to his studies; a young elf called Lindir had come to find him. He had been awestruck when he had seen the young boy with the High Queen, clad in her Elven Armour.

As she wandered, she found herself feeling more and more relaxed, even as darkness fell and she found herself lost. It was a strange feeling to lose one's self in the arms of the night and nature. It was oddly calming, even to a soul as torn and battered as Nienna's.

With a soft sigh, she fell on the grass and looked up at the night sky. The world fell away and she was lost in memory.

**_"And that star?"_ **

**_"That is Elemmírë... The Star Jewel." The voice was deep and rich, his large calloused hands stroked her hair as the couple lay on a blanket on the balcony of his bedroom. The night air was warm, coupled with the warmth of her love's body she couldn't help but feel contented as they lay there, just looking over the gifts the Valar had placed in the night sky._ **

**_"What about that one?" She asked, pointing to another._ **

**_"That? That has no name we know of...." A disappointed look crossed her face. "But I call it Nienna... for she is more beautiful than any I have laid eyes upon, the brightest star in our sky and the most beautiful, crafted by the Valar themselves."_ **

**_"Gil-Galad, I...."_ **

"You should be inside." A voice spoke smoothly behind her and she wiped away the tears that had fallen, more threatened to fall as she noticed the final star of the memory had dimmed and faded through the ages. It was now no more than a fading candle of light in the night sky.

"I wanted to get out of that room and..."

"And run away from here."

"No, I...."

"Is my home not good enough for you, my Queen?" He sounded angry now, it was laced behind the well-constructed façade he always held.

"It's not...."

"Or is no place good enough for you now?" She didn't look at him as he spoke, instead turning her head and studying the grass she laid upon.

"Don't call me that..."

"What?"

"Don't call me queen.... I am not deserving of that..." She muttered.

"It is what you are. You cannot hide from it." Nienna felt the grass beside her shift as the Lord of Imladris lay beside her. "Look at me."

When she refused to turn her face, the lord took her chin and turned it for her. Blue eyes met the misty grey and she tried to turn away once more to hide the tears that fell down her porcelain skin. He held her face in place and wiped away the tears.

"The years have faded much but not what we feel for those we have lost but we cannot stay in such a place, our souls shredded and tattered on the battlefield as many a banner. We must fight on. Continue the road no matter where it takes us." Elrond reached a hand out and smoothed her hair and studying his face, Nienna could tell he had not slept. "Let me help you through this, Nienna.... Melamin... please."

"Uma...."


	2. Roses and Lavender

The next morning came quickly. Nienna woke to find a stunning dress hanging on the armoire door. It was a deep blue with intricate silver and gold embroidery. She really couldn't expect any less of the Elves. Sitting up in the bed, her blue eyes met with a note on the nightstand, accompanied by a few bottles.

_Nienna,_   
_After such a long recovery, you must be wanting a bath. There is an en-suite through the door near the balcony. Use the blue bottle for the bath water; green for hair; brown for afterwards. You are more than welcome to join my family and me for breakfast upstairs afterwards._   
_Elrond._

She couldn't help but smile a little at the note. He always thought of everything, even when he was the confidant of the high king. The elf stretched out and grimaced at the pain in her side that was still present. Taking the blue and green bottles, she ran herself a bath, pleasantly finding that the contents of the blue bottle were scented with rose and lavender.  She bathed and washed her hair. After stepping out of the tub and draining the water, the Elleth studied herself in the mirror. Her body was immortal but that didn't stop her from judging herself. There were too many scars there, including the new, red scar on her ribs. She felt as though her stomach sagged and her legs had lost their shape. It all made her frown.  _Your star is fading; your beauty with it._ The dark voice inside her head called. Nienna tried to shake the thoughts free.  _You are nothing without him. Even with him you were nothing. Worthless. Ugly. That's why he fell at Barad-dur. If he truly loved you, that love would have sustai...._ The voice was broken as the mirror shattered beneath her fist. Her hand bled, the crimson liquid covering the gold band on her finger and the blonde could not help but let out a cry, not from the pain of the punch but the pain in her soul. Was she truly nothing? Did she mean nothing?

***

A few maids all but swooned as the Elven Prince walked the corridors towards Nienna's chambers. He graced them with a kind smile and a nod of his head but nothing more. Glorfindel had more important things to attend to than the wooing of Elleths. His dear friend had returned after many an age and he wished to accompany her to breakfast.

Three sharp knocks on her door.

No Answer.

Another Three.

Silence.

"Nienna...." He whispered as he opened the door, stepping into the room he saw the dress hanging on the wardrobe and the wrenching sobs that came from the bathroom met his ears. There was no time to close the door as he ran to the bathroom; he wasn't prepared for the sight before him.

Pale skin, hardly wrapped in the robe given to her, blood dripping from her hands and shattered mirror beneath her lithe body. Her blonde hair had dried by now but it was in disarray. The Elven prince had never seen his friend in such a state. Never seen her anything but perfect. Worse than any of the sights, however, was the cries that sounded from her rouge lips. Cries of pure distress. After a moment of shock, he moved to her, covering her with his cloak.

"Come, mellon..." He picked her up, unable to conceal the sadness in his features as he easily carried her to the bedroom. "Breathe... calm down...." Setting her on the bed, he grabbed a hairbrush from the vanity and began to brush her platinum locks. It seemed to calm her slowly. "That's it, deep breaths. "

Glorfindel spoke so softly, his voice calming the battlefield that was her soul.  He heard her breathing return to normal and continued to brush her hair in silence for a while. The Prince dare not ask her what had happened, at least not yet. She would speak of it in her own time. His deft fingers braided some of her hair and neatened it before turning his attentions to her bleeding hand. As he went to stand, her hand gripped his thigh. "I'm just going to get a salve and a bandage. I'll be back, Nienna..." The blonde ellon moved over to the vanity and opened a drawer, it took some hunting but he did find the correct salve and some bandages hidden behind perfumes and other remedies. Once he'd returned, he applied the salve which healed the wounds, closing them slowly and leaving purple-white lines where the cuts had been. Glorfindel looked down into her face and sighed, "You should dress, Mellon... if we do not turn up to breakfast I fear Elrond may believe we have fled together."

There was another slow nod and Nienna stood, hugging Glorfindel's cloak around her body as she moved behind the screen to change. After a moment the Prince moved to the balcony, looking over his home with a mixture of pride and tranquillity.  _If anyone can heal you, Mellon, it is Elrond... but perhaps not in the way he thinks._

As she stepped out from behind the screen, he looked back at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful, mellon. As you did in the days of old." He offered his arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

***

"My lady, Lord Glorfindel..." Elrond stood as the two entered his dining room. Breakfast had just been served and the table was filled with meats and breads and anything else a person could wish for. It could never be said that Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Imladris, was anything less than the perfect host.

He smiled softly and offered them both a seat with an elegant wave of his hands. Before she could sit down, a tiny boy called her name and she smiled as she saw Estel running into the room.

"Estel!" She knelt and picked the boy up, "good morning to you too, little one." The Elven Queen set him down and ruffled his hair. Ignoring the look Elrond was giving the young boy, probably for his running through the halls. He smiled and took a place next to glorfindel at the table.

Nienna finally took her place and ate gingerly, hiding her right hand from Elrond's piercing gaze. She wasn't in the mood to eat, these days she never really was.

"Nienna," His voice broke her reverie and she met his grey eyes. "Perhaps you would like to join Glorfindel for some sparring today?"

"Indeed. It would help you to get some fresh air and exercise, Mellon."

"I... I think I would enjoy that, yes. Thank you, Glorfy." She said almost hesitantly.

***

As she was putting her armour on once more, the blonde Elven prince joined her. "Did you ever think of changing that armour or your weapons since the second age, dear?" He asked with a chuckle to which she just shook her head.

"I see no point. The armour is perfectly good and the weapons... well..."

"Yes, the sword and spear of our high king are still very powerful, especially when wielded by you. Speaking of which," he unwrapped a bundle beneath his arm, revealing the beautifully crafted weapons. The sword was long and sharp, silver with blue sindarin runes etched into its blade, the hilt was of dark leather and gold. The spear with its darkened handle was also impressive, the inscription read:   
 _Gil-galad ech vae vaegannen matha_  
 _Aith heleg nín i orch gostatha_  
 _Nin cíniel na nguruthos_  
 _Hon ess nín istatha:_  
 _Aeglos._

As she read it out loud, glorfindel spoke it in the common tongue of man, "Gil-galad wields a well-made spear. The Orc will fear my point of ice. When he sees me, in fear of death. He will know my name: Aeglos."

There was a moment of silence and neither really knew what to say. She took the sword first, sheathing it gracefully before taking the spear. "Thank you for holding onto these, my friend. I... I don't know what I would have done if the orcs had taken these."

The Ellon nodded and turned to the side. "Shall we, dear?"

It was her turn to nod and the two left the armoury, moving out onto a stone platform where some other soldiers were sparring and practising.

The two took up position opposite each other, and she readied her spear. As he stepped forward she stepped back. Forward. Back. Left. Right. Left. He lunged with his sword and Nienna blocked easily, side stepping and hitting him in his lower back. He stumbled but did not fall, instead he turned and swung his sword, she jumped back to miss the sword and it clinked on her armour. Meeting glorfindel's gaze she matched his smirk and adjusted her stance, wielding the spear with even more grace than that of the high king, her movements fluid and nimble. The twice-born Elven matched her as such and both got blows on the other.

Suddenly, one of his blows sent the spear out of her hand and onto the stone but as he went to swing again she had her sword unsheathed and the high queen blocked it once more, pushing his sword down.

"We May be at this all day, Mellon." He said with a laugh, pushing his sword back up as they were locked together. The queen smiled and suddenly kicked at his leg, sending him onto the floor on his knees.

"Maybe not all day, Glorfy...." she smiled and offered him a hand to stand. A few of the guards had turned, looking in shock at their downed captain. He shook his head.

"You know, that actually hurt." He said as he took her hand and stood. "I had forgotten how much your kicks hurt, Nienna." She couldn't help but laugh lightly and Glorfindel touched her cheek softly. "There's the smile I've missed... come on, let's go get cleaned up." She picked up her spear and Glorfindel's sword.

As the two walked away, a voice called from the stairs, "You're not finishing up so soon, are you?" Nienna looked to the voice and saw the tall, graceful figure walking down the stairs. The afternoon sun shone behind him, glimmering off his crimson armour.

"Well, my Lord, we were going to bathe before lunch but I am sure, as you've spent the time to prepare yourself, I could indulge you." Nienna spoke softly, her voice so gentle and regal.

He bowed gracefully as he took the final step and the blonde elleth made her way towards him. "Swords, I assume Lord Elrond?"

"It is the lady's choice, of course."

"Swords it is then." He smiled as she handed Glorfindel her spear. He'd recognised it as soon as the guards had handed it to Glorfindel when they'd found her. The spear of Gil Galad. Elrond had thought the high king's weapons lost after his death but he was obviously wrong.

***

The sparring between Elrond and Nienna lasted longer than anticipated, the two were more than equally matched in their skills with a blade. A thin film of sweat covered both of them and the late afternoon sun felt hot on the back of her neck. Nienna lunged for the Lord and he blocked her, stepping out slightly and tripping her to the floor. She fell and his sword lay at her throat.

"That was cheating!" She said with a scowl.

"It was using an advantage, Nienna." He lectured with an amused look, putting his sword away and offering her a hand as she had done with glorfindel earlier that day. Nienna took it.

It wasn't long before the lord also fell on the floor. Nienna quickly rolling on top of him, laughing.

"Now  _that_ was cheating, Nienna." He smiled.

"Using an advantage, Lord Elrond..." Neither had realised his hands at her waist that straddled his hips. Nienna found herself lost in the sea of grey as she looked down into his eyes. It was like a storm in the ocean. Natural. Beautiful. But it was so controlled.  _What would  it be like to break that control? Wouldn't you like to know Nienna?_

A small cough broke them both out of their daydream and Nienna looked back to see Lindir looking rather awkward.

"My lord. I came to inform you that dinner is being served."

The two nodded and Nienna stood quickly, embarrassed that they had been found in such a position. She attempted to hide the blush that threatened to rise. Lord Elrond was quickly at her side.

"We won't be long, Lindir. Don't hold up dinner on account of the two of us." The younger elf nodded and bowed before leaving.

"Let's not leave them waiting too long, Nienna."

***

As she lay in the rose and lavender scented water, Nienna's thoughts wandered. She had known Elrond since she had first come to Court with her uncle Maedhros. Her father had died not long before her birth and he had taken to caring for his young niece. She had grown beautifully and tall, with her father's fair hair and her mother's blue eyes.

**_The throne room was beautiful. With its high ceilings and beautifully sculpted stone columns. The ceiling itself was a stunning dome of coloured glass and silver beams._ **

**_"Maedhros, it's been a long time." She looked to the voice that spoke from a beautifully crafted stone throne._ **

**_It was the Elven king. He was handsome. A jaw that had been sculpted by the Valar themselves from the finest stone. His dark eyes were speckled with gold and his caramel hair fell gracefully from his crown-clad head. He lent forwards when he spotted the young elfling hidden behind her uncle._ **

**_"And who have you brought with you, Lord of Himring?" It was another voice. A young, grey eyed elf with dark hair and a silver circlet._ **

**_Her uncle smiled, coaxing her forwards gently, but still held her protectively to her side._ **

**_"This, Elrond Peredhil, is my niece. Nienna, daughter of Celegorm The Fair."_ **

She smiled at the memory of that. Her uncle had been tough but he had brought her up well enough. She could hold her own, at least in battle. Her emotions, on the other hand, well that was an entirely different matter. Nienna felt confused as she mulled over that moment with Elrond. Had there been something there as she looked into his eyes?  _No, probably not. He simply has beautiful eyes and the feel of his hands on her waist... well no. That was nothing. It couldn't be anything._

***

The lord stepped from the bath and dried his body, a sigh escaping his lips. Elrond felt relaxed after his bath but only in body. His mind reeled with the thoughts of Nienna and of the news that lay on his desk when he'd returned. Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, would be arriving at Imladris any day now. It was common of the Elvenking to arrive unannounced, or at least send word so late he may have well not sent word at all.

He sat down and let the late afternoon sun dry his hair, his thoughts wandered as he closed his eyes. He couldn't get the images of her body on top of his, her smiling face looking down into his eyes, his hands on her waist. Had they're been something between them in that moment? He couldn't say. Elrond had felt a twinge in his soul that he hadn't felt in a long time. He remembered the first day she had stepped foot in Gil-Galad's court. He remembered how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to just spend time with her but it wasn't his place, it wasn't his time. The high king had spent all the time he could with the young elleth. It hadn't been Elrond's place to try and woo her.  _If you could have, would you?_ Elrond mulled over that. Would he? When he saw her brought in on the guard's steed, he had felt things he hadn't felt since his wife had left for Valinor. He couldn't believe she was here.  _Do you care about her?_ "Yes."  _Do you love her?_

_***_

Dinner was accompanied with light music. It was generally rather peaceful. Glorfindel had been called away on other matters and Estel had gone to bed.

As Nienna ate, she felt Elrond's eyes on her, studying her with those mysteriously beautiful grey eyes.

"You know, it is rude to stare Lord Elrond." Her voice was steady but as she met his gaze, he could see her blue eyes showing a light mirth.

"My apologies, my lady. I was deep in thought...."

"Oh? About what?" Nienna touched her face, brushing back a light blonde strand of hair.

"Just... I...." Elrond noticed the light scars on her hand from earlier that morning and took it in his own. "What did you do to your hand?" He asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"I.... nothing. I just..." she looked around and frowned deeply. "It's nothing. Excuse me, Lord Elrond." She stood suddenly, taking her hand away and all but ran from the room. The lord of imladris followed her. He caught her just before his office door and put an arm around her waist, steering her into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Nienna, tell me what happened." He sighed. "Please, let me help you."

Elrond was still holding her waist, she was trapped between him and the desk. Nienna's breathing was heavy and her beautiful eyes streamed with tears as she attempted to articulate her feelings.

"I... I... did he fall because of me? Is it because I was too.... because I wasn't good enough? Because he didn't love me enough?"

"Oh, Nienna..." He wiped her tears away, stroking her hair back gently. "It's nothing like that. He loved you deeply, Nienna. He fell, not because he did not love you, not because you were not worthy, but because of Sauron. I do not see how anyone could not love you, Nienna. You are a beautiful, intelligent, caring... you feel so deeply and when that fire erupts in your eyes... By the valar, it makes you look so beautiful."

His hand rested on her cheek, the other still on her waist. She had stopped crying and met his gaze with large, shining blue eyes. Their faces were so close that their breath mingled, they could feel the heat from each other.

"Do you mean that?"

"Have I ever said or done anything I do not mean, Nienna?"

"No." He nodded and rested his forehead against hers. They stayed there for a long while, his hand moving to stroke her hair whilst his other stroked her hip. Her own small, elegant hands were resting on his chest. The moonlight filtered from the balcony. It was the only illumination in the room.

In that moment Nienna felt at peace. She couldn't hear the voice of darkness and doubt in her mind. It was all so clear. So quiet for everything except for their mingled breathing. They were both at peace.

_Do you love her, Elrond?_

The voice broke his reverie and he opened his eyes. "You... you should sleep, Nienna." She nodded slowly but couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that she needed to break from the moment.

They lingered for another second before he reluctantly pulled away, offering her his arm. "May I escort you, my lady?"

The queen took his arm and led her to her rooms. With a bow, he kissed the back of her hand. "good night, Nienna. I'll see you in the morning."

***

As he sat in his room, Elrond held his face in his hand. He could smell her on his robes. She smelt like roses and lavender. It was intoxicating. He found himself missing the feel of her body, the softness of her hair, and the smell of her skin. It was more than roses and lavender. Beneath it there was something else. Something he couldn't name.

_Do you love her, Elrond?_

"Yes."


	3. The Elven King

Thranduil slowed his elk and the party as they reached the bridge to Rivendell. He hated to admit it but Elrond's home was beautiful and timeless. Legolas approached his father, bringing his steed next to the elk.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, father?"

Thranduil shrugged. "Nothing compared to the woodland realm but it has a beauty."

After another glance, the woodland king continued to move on. As they rode in, he spotted a star on one of the stone balconies. She was immersed in a book. Her skin was pale, her blonde hair drying in the morning sun, and an elegant silk robe was draped over her form. The Elven king's eyes narrowed. He was sure it was the only thing the elleth was wearing. She was stunning.

***

Elrond had hardly slept. His realisation last night and having to get plans ready for Thranduil's visit had kept him up most of the night. There was a light knock on his office door and he hardly looked up from the papers. "Come in..."

The door opened and closed quietly, the Lord inhaled deeply, hoping the fresh air would wake him up a little more. In that one breath, he smelt her. Roses and Lavender.

"Elrond..." she breathed as she stepped behind his chair, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Are... are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Nienna." He said smoothly, sighing. "Just tired. Thranduil is coming today and there is much to prepare at such short notice."

"Let me help." He looked up at her curiously. "You think I let Gil-Galad make the preparations for our wedding feast?" She laughed, smiling. He could look at that smile and never grow bored. Her laugh lifted his soul. Elrond was sure it had been a long time since anyone had heard the high Queen laugh, even herself. "No, I organised it all. Let me help you."

He nodded. "Okay..."

The queen smiled and turned away to the door, her dress fluttering around her shapely legs. Elrond stood and caught her hand before she left. He kissed the back of it, bowing.

"Thank you, Nienna."

Grey met blue in a moment before he straightened, still holding her hand. She smiled back and nodded before reluctantly taking her hand back and leaving.

***

Glorfindel and Lindir stood patiently as they watched the King arrive. His majestic elk was just another show of power and they all knew it.

"King Thranduil," Lindir spoke first, bowing politely. "What a pleasure to have you grace our halls... Welcome." He feigned a smile. He and Glorfindel had never been fond of the Elven King. It just so happened that Glorfindel needn't hide his distaste as much as Lindir was required to.

"Where is Elrond?" Thranduil asked sharply.

***

"Nienna!" He walked quickly towards her, long legs taking huge strides in order to catch up. "Wait! I... I have something for you."

She stopped and turned to him. "Something for me?"

Elrond smiled. "Yes, I wanted to give you this." He took a beautiful diadem of entwined gold. It was adorned with blue diamonds and a single white gem that shone with almost all the light of the Silmaril. It was magnificent.

"Elrond... it is... I can't..." her eyes were wide as she met his gaze. "When would I wear it?"

"Now.... if you will come with me to meet Thranduil, please.... Make my day just a little more bearable." He whispered. Nienna met his gaze and nodded.

"I... okay... thank you, Elrond." Nienna couldn't help but kiss his cheek softly at the gift. Elrond smiled softly and met her gaze after the chaste kiss, moving some hair from her face with his larger hand before he placed the diadem on her head, adjusting her hair around it slightly.

"There. You look beautiful." He said softly, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Shall we, Mel amin?" Elrond smiled brightly to her.

***

"Where is Elrond?"

"My lord Elrond is...."

"Right here, Thranduil." His voice came from the stairs and he gave the Elvenking a polite smile. The king of the woodland realm narrowed his eyes as he saw the beauty on Elrond's arm and the diadem atop her head. "I apologise. I was finishing up some arrangements and lost track of time."

Thranduil nodded and dismounted his elk, all the while his eyes burned into Nienna intensely. Elrond couldn't help the jealousy than boiled within him at the look.

"King Thranduil, I believe you know Nienna, High Queen of the Noldor." His voice was calm but held a cool edge as he tried to reign in his jealousy, especially as thranduil swooped over and took her hands in his.

"I do. You look much better than when we last met." He smiled. Thranduil looked like a predator. "Cormamin lindua ele lle. Vanimle sila tiri." (My heart sings to see you. Your beauty shines bright.)

Nienna smiled thinly, trying desperately to hide her revulsion at the King. He was handsome. Every elleth who met him thought that but his personality, his soul, it was vile to her. "Thank you..." She took her hands back and quickly returned to holding Elrond's arm. "We... we have had some rooms prepared for you and your people. Lindir can show you to them." She looked over to Lindir who nodded.

"Please, if you'll follow me. We shall make you comfortable before the dinner tonight."

Thranduil nodded and his party followed the young elf. He would have preferred Nienna to escort him but that would take time, after their last meeting he would need to use everything in his arsenal to pry her from Elrond's arm but he would do it.

***

Once they had left, Elrond led Nienna off into the gardens, clasping her hand on his arm with his own. They walked in silence for a long time before eventually sitting on a bench near a small lake. Nienna rested her head against his shoulder, letting out a breath that she hadn't realised she has been holding.

"I'd forgotten how much he made my skin crawl." She said after a while.

"I think many elleths would question your sanity if they heard that." He said with a light laugh. "But I think you are correct."

A light smile graced her face and she turned her hand over to lace their fingers together. Breathing deeply, she could smell sandalwood and vanilla and something almost spicy. There was a light breeze but the sun was warm on her skin. The breeze shook the trees and rippled the water. A few fish swam erratically beneath the surface.

"It's so peaceful here. I... I feel like I could stay here forever."

"Then stay, Nienna. You always have a home here. You don't have to leave." He squeezed her hand tightly. 

***

Warm golds and blues filled the large hall. A silver carpet covered the stone steps and the tables were decorated with simple table settings of gold plates, blue napkins, and bronze candles. There was a runner of sickle and subulate shaped leaves going down the length of the table. Elrond walked into the hall to survey the work. Nienna had done a wonderful job and he couldn't help but smile as he saw some elves setting up their instruments for the evening.

Elrond nodded at the work and walked off to his rooms to prepare for the dinner.

***   
Deep in the depths of her travelling bag, hidden beneath food and supplies, there lay a champagne coloured dress, it was cut just low enough to still be modest and was unusually cut, sticking to the curves of Nienna's hourglass body. There was also a small jewellery box that she removed from the bag and placed on the vanity. It was made from white wood, ornate curling carvings decorating it.

Opening it, she removed a gold necklace. It had a single pendent made of one of the last surviving gems of the Noldor. It was turquoise with lines of silver and green running through it. Nienna let it rest around her neck, the stone dropping down between the cut in the champagne dress.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in..."

"Oh, my lady, you're already dressed." A young elleth maid bowed and smiled at her. "I was asked to help you prepare for the dinner tonight."

Nienna smiled. "It is okay, dear. I'm not entirely ready yet."

"M... may I help you with your hair, my lady?"

Nienna nodded. "Please, I've never been good with my hair. Thank you." The Maid smiled brightly as the queen sat down and she moved behind her, picking up a brush and slowly moving it through the queen's hair.

"What's your name, dear?" Nienna asked as she looked at the dark haired girl in her mirror. The maid had beautiful green eyes that shone with mirth and joy.

"Curulaeril, Queen Nienna."

"Curulaeril... a beautiful name." She smiled softly. "And who sent you to help me, Curulaeril? Was it Glorfindel?"

"Y...." her eyes widened and she stopped brushing Nienna's hair. "Yes... he did, my Queen." The young elleth was terrified. She didn't know how the queen would react. It was surprising when Nienna started laughing.

"Dear, you look terrified. Take a few deep breaths and relax. I don't mind it. Glorfindel and I have been friends for a long time, he knows how useless I am when it comes to my hair and, in all honesty, I haven't been to something like this in almost three centuries."

"That long, my lady?"

She nodded as the young girl started to braid some of her hair. Curulaeril felt relaxed talking with the queen. The older elf seemed to have a calming presence. Her voice was soft and caring, almost melodic when she spoke.

"If... if you don't mind me asking, my lady, is there something more between you and Lord Glorfindel?" 

"Glorfy and I? No... by the valar no. I love him but he is like a brother to me." Nienna breathed a chuckle and took her ring from the table, putting it back on her right ring finger. She studied it closely, becoming lost in the blue sapphires and the history of that ring, the beautiful strands of woven gold and the shining blue gems.

"My lady?" Curulaeril said worriedly.

"Oh... yes? Sorry...."

"I said I think I'm finished."

"Oh... thank you Curulaeril." Nienna looked up and smiled warmly. "You did a wonderful job. I feel ready to go ahead with this now."

"Thank you, my lady. I hope you enjoy yourself tonight." Nienna smiled and nodded, waiting for the girl to leave before she stood and took the diadem from Elrond. She placed it on her head and studied herself in the mirror, deciding that she should take a shawl, if only to cover a the scars on her shoulders and upper arms.

Two knocks and she was at the door, opening it. A wide smile appeared when she saw Elrond.

The lord was speechless when he saw her. She looked so beautiful, even more so now than any other time he had seen her. His breath had caught in his throat and for the first time in centuries he didn't know what to say.

"Good Evening Lord Elrond, you look very handsome this evening." She smiled softly at him. He was dressed in dark chocolate coloured robes and black knee high boots.

"I... thank you. You look beautiful... stunning, in fact." He offered her his arm. "Ready to face the wolves, Nienna?" Elrond kissed the back of her hand when she nodded before he linked their arms and led her away.

***

"Presenting Elrond, Lord of Imladris, and Nienna, High Queen of the Elves of the West, Queen of Lindon, and Lady of Eriador."

The room quieted at the announcement, most were stunned to hear the announcement of the high Queen. Many of the elves thought her dead after the battle of Barad-dur but when they looked to the top of the stairs and saw the couple enter, when they saw the lord of Imladris with the radiant blonde elleth on his arm, they knew it was no trick. She had not entered the Halls of Mandos with her late husband.

The two made their way down the steps, their movements were unconsciously synchronised. Eventually they reached the head table and Elrond took his place centre whilst Nienna sat to his left. The others took their places and Nienna had made it so that Thranduil would be sat to the right of Elrond, Glorfindel was sat on the other side of her, and Legolas on the other side of Thranduil.

Once wine had been poured and everyone had been seated, Elrond stood, holding his glass of wine.

"My friends, I thank you all for coming tonight to welcome King Thranduil and his son Legolas to our home. There has always been a great bond between The Valley of Imladris and the Realm of Mirkwood. We can only hope to maintain such friendships and aid each other but for tonight may we not speak of politics or the troubles of the world. May we simply enjoy good company, friendship, and mirth."

There were a few glasses raised whilst others simply clapped at the Lord's short speech and it wasn't long before dinner was served. Throughout most of dinner Elrond chatted with Thranduil and Legolas whilst Nienna remained in an conversation with Glorfindel, all the while she could feel Thranduil's burning gaze averting to her. He studied the diadem atop her head, her blonde hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones, down to her soft red lips. His eyes would have travelled further were it not for the dinner plates being cleaned away. A few of the elves moved to the space in front of the musicians who had changed from a light, airy music to something more attuned to dancing.

Elrond stood once more, now looking down upon Nienna with a kind smile, extending one long fingered hand. She took it and stood, staying close to his side as he steered her to the dance floor. One hand rested on her back whilst the other took her hand. Her free hand laced around his neck, his brown hair falling over it. Their bodies were close and whilst they danced, she rested her head on his shoulder. Despite the intense gaze of the Elven king, felt peaceful dancing in the Elven lord's arms.

Just as the song came to its end, the queen felt Elrond's body tense beneath her hand at the nape of his neck. She hadn't heard Thranduil approach behind her.

"Elrond, may I cut in?" His voice was smooth but held a coldness to it, like the unwavering snowy peak of a mountain.

"It is the choice of the queen, not I, Thranduil." He said smoothly, looking into his eyes she could see his self control so evidently hiding his true feelings.

"I..." She looked into Elrond's eyes once more and silently sighed. "I'm sure I could oblige one dance in the spirit of the evening." Nienna spoke smoothly as she turned to face the tall Silvan elf, forcing a kind smile. Thranduil gave that predatory smile again and she forced back the look of disgust that threatened to emerge. He had taken up a similar position to Elrond but his hand lay much lower on her back and when she placed her free hand on his shoulder, he moved it beneath his ice blonde hair to his neck before entwining their free hands.

The Elven King led her in a dance, holding her close. "You are very beautiful, Nienna." Thranduil moved them away from Elrond. "You truly were a queen.... you have all the beauty and grace of the royalty of old." He pulled her closer to him, tightening his hand on her back. Thranduil could feel the ring on her finger and cast a cursory glance at it. "You still wear your wedding ring, albeit on the wrong finger... why is that, A'maelamin?" His blue eyes burned into her as he tilted his head in curiosity.

Nienna was lost for words and didn't know what to say. Why did she still wear her ring? In memory of her late husband? To remind her of her lost love and to keep her remembering days of old?

"Is it because you wish to be a Queen again, Nienna? You wish to remember the power you once had? I could give you that again. Is it to remind you of being the queen behind the great high king? I could give you that again." He had moved them outside onto a balcony, away from the prying eyes of other guests. In a fluid movement, he spun her around so her back was pressed against his chest and she was looking out upon the stars. His breath was hot on her ear as he spoke again. "I could give you anything you wanted if you came back with me." One hand ran down her side whilst the other held her against him, wrapped tightly around her waist. "Tell me that you don't want this as much as I? That you don't enjoy this feeling?" He nipped the top of her ear and she could all but hear his smile as she yelped.

"I don't enjoy it. I don't want this." She said quietly.

"Are you sure about that, A'maelamin?" His Hand moves up towards her breast, resting just beneath it. "You know you wish me your king."

"King Thranduil, this is highly inappropriate and I must..."

His lips brushed her ear as he spoke, his breath warm and hot as he continued talking, ignoring everything she was saying. "You need this. You need me. You need your king."

At that something within her broke. Her control slipped away and the Elven queen pushed Thranduil away. "Kila! You are not my king and you never will be!" She shouted. "Take your hands off me!"

Thranduil's eyes narrowed and he pushed her roughly against the stone railing of the balcony. "You will be mine, Nienna. By choice or not I can take you."

"I... I will not!"

His hand found its way into her hair, twisting it in his fist as he pulled her head back, it was painful and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. His breath was hot on her face, his own face contorted in anger. "Why?! Is it because of your foolish love for a dead man? No...." he looked back and followed your gaze to Elrond who was talking to glorfindel and Lindir. "It is him isn't it?!" He spat.

"Yes. He is a better man than you and would make an all together better king. You are no king, Thranduil son of Oropher. Your father was noble but you are nothing of the sort."

His hand tightened in her hair and he forced his lips to her to silence her words. His kiss was rough and possessive. Not at all caring or tender. Nienna tried to push him off, clawing at the exposed skin of his neck, just above the silver tunic he wore.

Suddenly she felt the cold stone against her face and heard the drawing of a sword. Looking up she saw glorfindel with his sword drawn and Elrond holding thranduil to the wall. She couldn't hear what was being said as she tried to stand up, feeling dizzy as she did so. Blood was dripping from her head and the high queen fell as soon as she stood. Glorfindel catching her as quickly.

"Elrond!"

She fell into the darkness.

***

She woke up to the smell of sandalwood and vanilla. As she opened her eyes, Nienna winced at the pain of the light and turned her face towards the pillow. The queen could see Elrond pacing in her peripheral and she whispered his name. He turned his face to her voice and rushed towards her.

"Nienna! By the valar, you're awake." He saw her face turned into the pillow and quickly drew the blinds before holding her face in his hands softly.

"Elrond... are you alright?" She asked, her voice somewhat dry and hoarse. The lord poured her a glass of water and offered it to her. She drunk it quickly before setting it on the side table. The elleth finally realised that she was not in her room. It must have been Elrond's.

"I should be asking you that, Lirimaer... I... I'm so sorry I left you with him."

Nienna took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it. "Elrond, I chose to dance with him, Melamin. I should have realised before hand." She closed her eyes and rested her head back. "Lay with me... please hold me." Nienna said weakly and he complied, moving onto the bed and pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"Nienna... I couldn't stand the way he touched you. I couldn't stand the sight of him so close to you or his lips forced on yours... I... you make me lose control and feel things I have not felt in almost two ages and I... I was so worried about you..."

She opened her eyes and met his grey ones, stroking his cheek she pressed a small kiss to his lips. "I feel the same, Elrond... Amin mela lle." (I love you.)


	4. Sleepless Nights

Nienna had fallen asleep in Elrond's embrace, finding a calm in his warmth and hearing the rhythmic beating of his heart that sent her into the warm embrace of sleep.

**_Orbs of ice blue light floated in the air, illuminating the tall stone pillars of the hallway. Nienna gingerly followed the path front of her, her steps slow and measured. She dared a glance to her left; flashes of a battle came from the looming darkness that enveloped either side of the path. She turned her head to the right and a soft glow of light showed her the memory of her first day in court; the first time she had seen Gil-Galad. It made her heart ache seeing his chiselled jaw and the brown-golden eyes once again. The high queen faced forwards and continued on down the eerily lit hallway. It was a while before she dared to glance again. She saw Thranduil, holding her to the railing of the balcony, his hands trailing up her body and his lips biting down on the sensitive apex of her ear. She could still feel it and it made her shudder._ **

**_"Nienna..." a smooth, stern voice called. She recognised it immediately and ran towards it._ **

**_"Mela en' coiamin!" Her footsteps echoed throughout the halls as she ran aimlessly, trying to locate the origin of the voice. "Gil-Galad! Where are you?!"_ **

**_"I'm right here, A'maelamin...." his arms wrapped around her from behind, she turned her face to look back at him. "By the Valar, I've missed you, my star." Nienna turned, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply._ **

**_"I miss you too, my king. I... I love you so much..." she whispered as he trailed soft kisses across her jawline, then down her neck and across her collarbone before moving back up. His hands were on her lower back, hers buried deep within his hair. The queens eyes fluttered closed as he adored her skin with hot kisses, moving up to her ear and gently nibbling on it. A soft whimper escaped her lips and more gentle mewls followed as he continued his ministrations._ **

**_"You are my queen. I need you so much. I love you, Nienna... you are my starlight." Her lips had parted, her hands running through his hair but suddenly they came upon something unknown. A crown fashioned from oak and berries. Opening her eyes, she did not meet the warm gaze of her loving husband, she met the cold, hardened gaze of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. He gave that cocky, predatory half smile at her look of fear as she tried to claw away._ **

**_"Oh, pet, you were enjoying that. Don't pretend like you weren't." His voice cooed as he tilted his head, studying her parted lips. "Like I said before," his fingers untied the corset laces at her back and her dress fell. "You need me. You need your king again." Thranduil's mouth claimed hers as she fought against him and his hands tightened their grip on her, pulling her by her now bare ass into him. She could feel his smile as she struggled. He was enjoying it._ **

Elrond had left Nienna sleeping to deal with matters that required his attention. It seemed as though Gandalf had been seen with a pack of dwarves and a hobbit, roaming the lands just for Valar only knows what and when he returned to his room, he had somehow acquired a stack of papers from Erestor and Lindir that he needed to go through. It was all giving him a headache once more.

Once in his rooms again, he set the stack of papers on his desk and checked on Nienna. She seemed to be sleeping well enough and, as he smoothed her hair back, he could see the cut from her fall already healing well. Placing a small kiss on her forehead, the lord moved to his desk and began to work through the papers, sipping at some herbal tea a young Elven maid had given him on his way back.

Three knocks at the door signalled that his headache wasn't going away any time soon.

"My Lord Elrond!" It was glorfindel. "We must decide what to do with King Thranduil, he cannot simply be locked in his room for the rest of eterni...." he trailed off when he saw Nienna in Elrond's bed. Her peaceful sleep was now becoming more terrifying. The two looked and saw the film of sweat layering her pale skin, they saw the way her fair face contorted in pain, and heard the whispers of fear that came from her. Both Ellon's brows furrowed in worry and Elrond quickly looked back at the Elven prince.

"Keep him in the room for now. We shall send him back to Mirkwood tomorrow." His jaw clenched. "I have other things to worry about... more important people to care for than Thranduil."

"As you wish, my Lord." Glorfindel bowed but didn't move from his spot, simply watched as Elrond went to Nienna's side and took her hand, kissing the palm.

"Nienna, calm... breathe. You are safe. I'm here to protect you. No harm will befall you, my love." Elrond whispered to her, trying desperately to calm her.

**_"Nienna, calm... breathe. You are safe. I'm here to protect you. No harm will befall you, my love." His voice resonated through the halls, calming and enveloping her in a strength and warmth. It gave her the strength to fight Thranduil once more and she made one final push, tearing him from devouring her nude form and running off._ **

**_"Elrond! Elrond, where are you?! Please...." she sobbed. "Please, I need you! I.... I..." Nienna, her vision clouded by tears and her wildly messed hair, didn't realise she collided with a firm chest until it was too late. Looking up, fear widening her blue eyes, she met the calm grey of Elrond. His arms held her tightly._ **

**_"Calm down, Nienna. Breathe, darling." He said softly, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair back. "You're Safe. I won't let him take you, my love." He pulled her close and buried his face in the top of her hair. She felt safe in that moment. Safe until she felt the warmth of blood. Looking down, she saw the deep crimson staining Elrond's clothes. His mouth opened to say something but no words came out. At least, none that she could hear as she fell to her knees with him, crying out and holding his lifeless body in her arms._ **

**_"No! Elrond, please no.... don't leave me. Don't... I... I love you. Don't leave me...." looking up, she met Thranduil's smug gaze. He kicked the Elven lord's body to the side as though it were nothing more than a piece of meat for the dogs and he stroked her hair back before painfully twisting it in his hand and pulling her head back._ **

**_"You should know the half Elven can't protect you against the might of the king, pet. He is nothing. You are worthy of more." The silver haired elf lent down, his face so close to hers as he whispered. "You are mine."_ **

Nienna woke in a cold sweat, her body flying forwards to sit up as she screamed. "Elrond! No...." the tears fell from her face and the lord of Imladris embraced her tightly.

"Nienna, I'm right here... I'm here, my darling...." she looked into his face. Seeing the worry in his eyes and the heartbreak on his face, she knew he was here. He was alive. The queen held onto Elrond's shirt, her small hands bunching up in the silken material.

"Oh, Valar... Elrond I... I... I thought you were gone. That he had killed you!" The tears streamed hot, burning her cheeks as she buried her face in his neck as the lord rubbed her back.

"I'm fine. Completely unscathed apart from a slight headache. Calm down. Deep breaths, Nienna... long and deep breaths." He whispered, continuing to calm her as he rubbed circles on her back and whispered in her ear until her shaking and crying had subsided. Eventually, her grip on his shirt loosened as he coaxed her head up. "It was just a bad dream, my love. We all have them. Why don't you go for a walk in the gardens? Clear your head and later we shall take dinner and just relax tonight?" He offered and she nodded slowly. "Alright... I'll have some new clothes brought for you and give you some privacy to dress. Will you be okay?" Another nod and he kissed her softly. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

***

Glorfindel waited outside Elrond's chambers for her, pacing worriedly. He looked up upon hearing the door close and he spoke gently.

"Nienna, would you like some company?"

She shook her head. "I think I just need some time alone, Glorfindel..." He frowned; she sounded heart broken and she rarely called him by his whole name. What had she dreamt of? He took hold of her wrist as she went to leave.

"Nienna..."

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream, probably from too much time in bed. I'll be fine, Glorfindel."

***

She'd left. Glorfindel stood in the hallway and growled.  _She can't be left alone. Not in her state. I won't let her do something stupid. Not this time._ He quickly followed her. Keeping at a distance so she would not notice his presence. He didn't want to force her anger up, she could frighten a Balrog when her anger got the best of her.

***

The afternoon sun was warm on her skin and soothed her troubled mind. The smell of lavender met her and she smiled, following it until she found the field of lavender and roses hidden at the back of the gardens, edged by great linden trees. It seemed to be a secret place that few knew of, or maybe they just didn't appreciate it as much. She didn't know.

Nienna smiled and sat herself on a small fountain in the centre of the field. She shifted to lay on her back and look up at the pale blue sky, a few clouds wisped by but it was nothing of concern. In fact, she felt few concerns in that moment. Memories of the dream fell away into the darkest corners of her mind, locked and sealed in a chest and hidden away. She couldn't dare to allow them to fester.

***

Thranduil had been pacing his rooms for several nights now, trying to discern some way to get out of them and corner Nienna. He would have her. Whether he had to bring his whole army...  _that's it. She won't let her new home be ruined, not because of herself._ He smiled to himself and poured some wine, taking the glass onto the balcony and looking out over the gardens of Imladris. That's when he saw her walking through the fields towards a small fountain. Her dress was a paisley hue of golds, silvers, reds, and blues. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

He decided to play a little game as she lay herself on the stone edge of the fountain. Elrond wasn't the only elf to know the practise of ósanwe.

***

Nienna's eyes fluttered closed and she inhaled deeply, smiling at the scents of lavender and roses, the breeze soft on her skin and the sun warming her body.

_Nienna...._

The voice was soft in her head, like a gentle caress.

 _You may as well just have had his house sigil painted on your back, dear._   _You wear his colours enough._

_Get out of my head...._

_No. You will listen to me. You cannot run from this, pet. If you don't come with me when they force me to leave tomorrow I will destroy this place._

_No... Thranduil, no, please._

_I will do it. I would do it to have you. I wouldn't even kill Elrond. I would leave him rotting in a cell in the Greenwood, leave him there until after all light had left his soul and he remained a hopeless shell._

_Don't you dare hurt him! Don't touch him!_ She cried, shouting back at him. He chuckled in her mind, it was dark and warm somehow.  _If you leave him alone, I.... I'll do anything. Give you anything you want._

She heard him hum, it was almost melodic.

_I want you, Nienna, I want to make you my queen. Come with me back to the greenwood. Be my queen, pet, and I will leave your little experiment in love alone._

There was silence in her head as she mulled it over. She found Thranduil disgusting, vile, and crude. He was also ruthless. That she knew and she knew he wasn't lying. After the dream, she was terrified of losing Elrond, of his being harmed. She would rather have him live than die, even if it meant staying with someone who she abhorred and it wasn't just about Elrond. It was about the people of imladris. She couldn't risk them not for her.

_Yes._

_Good girl. I'll see you tomorrow morning._

Nienna could all but see that smug half smile that would be on his face. She opened her eyes and looked at the sky. She had made the right decision. She had to give herself up for her new home to survive. For Elrond to survive.

***

She arrived at dinner and her smile widened at seeing Elrond. He looked tired but he still smiled at her, looking calmed at her presence. She had to hide her hurt at his look. She had made her decision. She would survive. He would survive.

"Nienna, you don't know how happy I am to see you." He moved to her and held her hands tightly as he kissed her. It was soft, gentle, and loving. Elrond pulled away reluctantly, letting go of one hand to stroke her hair. "Are you feeling better?"

"Y... yes. It was just a bad dream, I... I'll be okay." 

He gave her a look of concern before his face softened and he nodded slowly.

"If you're sure. You can talk to me about anything, Nienna. Anything you need just ask and I will provide."

It was nice for her to have a dinner that wasn't interrupted by Thranduil's staring and for once she ate more than a few bites, all but finishing the plate.

"Wh.... what will happen to Thranduil?" She asked gingerly, taking his hand.

"He will be sent back to the greenwood. We will maintain proper relations on the surface but I don't think I could stand hosting him once more. No apology could make me forgive what he did to you. Valar only knows what could have happened had we not realised." Elrond shook his head, resting it against his free hand as he sighed.

"Elrond. It doesn't matter. We are both alive. We're here right now.  **That**  is all that matters." She spoke so softly, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "You have a headache." She stated, frowning at it. "Don't deny it." Nienna stood, moving behind Elrond. She put her hands on his shoulders and started massaging them gently, her small fingers easily digging into the tense knots formed from the stress. He let out a quiet groan.

"Valar, Nienna.... you have the hands of a goddess." She moved to his back and massaged there, a small smile appearing as she rested her chin on his head. Inhaling, she finally realised what that other smell was; patchouli and jasmine. It reminded her of her uncle when he used to hug her and read to her when she couldn't sleep. She placed a kiss atop his head when her hands moved to his back, working the knots out before her hands trailed up to his neck, working there. Her smile grew as he let his head fall back, propped on her body, just below the underside of her breasts. As her thin fingers massaged his temples he smiled. Nienna lent down and kissed that smile. Elrond was kind, gentle, he truly cared about her. He was a noble man, honourable, and god she loved everything about him. His dark hair, his strength of will, those grey eyes, and his ears, they were more rounded and smaller than most Elven ears because of his part human heritage. Nienna nipped at his lip gently and smiled. He took her hands in his own and entangled their fingers. She could feel his ring, Vilya, on his hand.

"Nienna...." he whispered, kissing her jaw softly. "Perhaps we should.... retire." He hummed softly as the queen pouted, kissing him again before she came around and pulled him from his chair.

"If you insist, my Lord." She said with a grin as she pulled her to his room.

***

The brown haired half-Elven kissed at her neck as soon as the door closed, his hands trailed up her sides and moved to the laces at the back of her dress, slowly he untied them. It was with painful slowness that he removed her dress and she mewled as he kissed each inch of exposed skin, moving down her back and marvelling at her pale skin and tracing his fingers over the scars on her skin.

"You're so beautiful, Nienna. You truly are a star in the night sky."

"Elrond, I...." she turned in his arms to face him, trying to cover up her body.

"Don't, Nienna, please... I want to see you. All of you." He held her face in his ands and kissed her deeply, her hands fell from her body and pressed to his chest. Tentatively, she pushed his robe off and it puddled on the floor. The queen reached the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Elrond's body was well muscled, not heavily so, however, it was a wiry strength. He had his own scars from wars and battles, they had faded with age and almost blended with his pale skin. As he kissed her, his hands wrapped in her hair gently and he nipped at her lips, Elrond began leading her back to the bed, laying her down on the sheets. She watched as he pulled away to remove his boots and trousers. The lord of imladris moved up the bed, kissing up every inch of exposed flesh as he moved to her lips again.

"By the Valar, you are a goddess." Her hands trailed over his skin, a featherlight touch smoothing over each muscle and scar. He met her gaze and looked over her face. She was breathing heavily, her pupils dilated with pleasure and need.

"Are you sure about this, my love?"

There was that control again, clouding the grey of his eyes.  _You want to find out what happens when you break his control, don't you Nienna? By the Valar...._

"Yes, Elrond... Mela en' coiamin, I love you. Please, give me everything. Don't hold back."

***

The morning came and she looked over to Elrond's sleeping body. He looked so relaxed and calm. She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair back, frowning.

_Nienna. Don't keep me waiting too long._

Her frown deepened as she slipped from the bed and grabbed Elrond's robe, wrapping it around her body before grabbing some paper and a quill and leaving to go to her room. Luckily he didn't awake.

Once in her room, the queen packed her things -and Elrond's cloak - before deciding to change. There was a silver and black dress on the bed, it was very low cut and she knew who had left it. She needn't look at the note with the short order. After dressing in it, she sat down to write her letter. Tears slipped from her eyes as she wrote every word and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't let that monster see her pain. Signing the letter, she put it in the pocket of her travelling cloak and grabbed her sword and spear. She wouldn't leave without them.

***   
"Ada, we should go." Legolas said to his father, looking worriedly.

"No. We must wait for our guest, little leaf. She won't be long I'm sure of it."

Thranduil watched from his elk as she descended the stairs. He smiled proudly. He had won. She was his.

Nienna wore the dress he'd left her and his smile grew but there was that damned diadem the half elven had given her.

"Nienna! Enna!" Glorfindel was running after her as she went to take Thranduil's hand. "What are you doing?!"

Her eyes closed and she forced the tears back as she looked back to glorfindel. "I... I have to do this, Glorfy... read the note... please... give this to Elrond for me and..." her words choked her, as did the tears that burnt her cheeks. She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "Tell him I love him. I love you both, Gwador."

Nienna pulled away and wiped the tears. Before turning back to Thranduil, he pulled her up on the elk with ease and wrapped an arm around her waist tightly, using a free hand to remove her diadem and throw it to the twice born elven. "She won't need that any longer."

As they rode away, thranduil pulled her tighter onto his lap. She could feel his breath tickling her hair and he was all but thrusting into her.

_You made the right choice, pet. Did you enjoy your last night with your experiment? Did he take you hard and fast? No... I think not. Don't worry, pet, I know what you need and I will give you all of it when we get to my realm._

Nienna tried to focus on Elrond. Tried to remember every part of him to ignore Thranduil's comments. Her mind wandered back to last night.

**_His hands roaming her body, teasing sweet sounds from her lips as their bodies moved. His hips thrust slowly into her and a thin line of sweat covered the both of them. They never broke eye contact, even as she rolled them over, straddling his hips and undulating against him. The sounds she drew from him made her hotter and hotter. She was loosing her mind and as they both reached their apex she kissed him, nipping at his lips and running her hands through his hair._ **

He smiled to himself as he saw her memory. By the Valar and the stars she would be his. He would make her cry out louder, beg and whimper even more than the half elven did. She would learn to love him and she would learn to obey him and be his queen.

***

Glorfindel all but kicked down the door to Elrond's room. He saw the clothes tossed around the room and Elrond's now rudely awoken form sitting up in bed. "Glorfindel! What is going on?! Where is Nienna?!"

"She... she is gone, Elrond. He took her. That... that Saurar (foul man) took her with him!" He spat.

"And she went?!"

"She said she had to. She gave me this and told me to give it to you and tell you that she loves you and Elrond... she truly does." His own letter from her was in his inner pocket.

Elrond took the letter and Glorfindel left the room, giving the lord the privacy he needed.

_Elrond, my love,_   
_I... I have loved you longer than I can remember. You are truly a light of my life, you bring back the goodness and love and joy into my soul. By now I will have left Imladris and I promise you it is not because of you. I have to leave to protect the home that you have built and to keep you safe. I won't have you hurt because of me, nor will I have your people... our people... harmed over me. Thranduil is ruthless. He would stop at nothing to get what he wants._

_I love you, Elrond. You are my moon and stars._

_Please don't hate me. Just live your life to the fullest and keep our people safe._

_Forever yours,_   
_Nienna._

He felt tears in his eyes. He had not cried in centuries. From the envelope, something small and cold dropped into his hand.

It was her wedding ring.


	5. Welcome Home, Pet.

They had been travelling for just under a week and Nienna was thankful that they all had steeds or the journey would have taken over a month. The high queen couldn't stand the worried looks that Legolas gave her or the constant look of lust in thranduil's eyes. She just wanted to have a bath and sleep, try and rid herself of the filthy thoughts the Elvenking was poisoning her mind with.

As they passed through the thick, dark forest Nienna's eyes widened when she saw the home of Thranduil and his silven elves. She remembered it vaguely when it was known as Greenwood The Great, under the rule of Oropher. Despite the darkness that seemed to have a hold over the Greenwood, it was still beautiful. The ornately crafted stone buildings stood proudly in the woods, nestled deep between the trees, their branches wrapping around stone and still blooming with leaves. As they approached the palace doors, Thranduil jumped from his elk before taking Nienna down with him, his hands on her waist to steady her. The king handed his elk to one of the guards and grabbed her pack.

"Well, I should show you around, Queen Nienna." He said with a smile. "I don't believe you have ever been here before have you?" He asked.

"I.... I passed through it , King Thranduil." She hid the grimace at calling him King. "But never have I stayed here."

He nodded grimly as he led her into the palace. Thranduil finally decided to comment on the fact she had brought her weapons. "I am glad that the high queen of the Noldor has decided to make her home with us and to bring such fine gifts as Aegelos... well what king could turn such a beautiful, fine, piece away." He wrapped her arm around his as she showed her through the sun lit hallways of his realm.

"It's beautiful..." she whispered more to herself than anything. Thranduil heard her and smiled to himself. "I shall show you your rooms, pet. Come." He steered her up the winding oak staircase, watching her carefully. The dress he had given her was extremely décolleté and Thranduil watched as the pendent that hung between her breasts bounced with each step. As they approached two large, guarded doors that were made of intricately patterned wood, the elven guards bowed low before opening them and allowing the pair to walk through the corridor. They stopped two doors from the end of the hall. "These will be your chambers." He pulled a key from his pocket and handed it to her. "I shall only be a door down if you require anything and a maid will come in to help prepare you for dinner in a few hours."

Thranduil turned her to him, his form all but towered over her as he pressed her to the wood of the door. He took her hands in his own ringed ones and kissed them. It did not go unnoticed to him that she had removed her wedding ring. There was a tan line and an indent where The Ring had lay for almost two centuries.

"I shall see you in a few hours. Excuse me, pet. I have matters to attend to, I'm sure you understand."

***

The room was lit naturally with the dying light of day. There was a beautifully intricate oak four poster bed draped in black silk sheets and a white fur pelt. A large fireplace burnt on the opposite wall and warmed the cool of the room. Nienna took her pack and started to unpack her things, the spear of Gil Galad was placed on the mantelpiece and she lay his sword at the side of the bed before putting her jewellery box on the oak vanity. Looking in the mirror, she frowned and sighed. Valar. What had she done? She'd left the man she loved to protect him but she hated the ideas he had been putting in her head, images of his slow, pleasurable torture every night. Images of her as his queen, standing by his throne and massaging his shoulders.

Shaking her head free of the thoughts, Nienna went to answer the door. She had been expecting the maid but was surprised to see Legolas.

"My lady, may I have a word?" He asked gently.

"O... of course, Legolas. Please, come in... have a seat." She gestured to the armchair and sofa that had been placed in the room. He nodded and sat on the edge of the armchair.

"I... did you choose to come here, my lady? I... I know my father was rather strong with you the other night and I would like to apologise for that but he did not coerce you here, did he?" The son of Thranduil surprised her. He seemed kind and noble, she was sure he must have taken after his mother because Thranduil did not have as much honour as his son.

"No... no Legolas. I wanted to come here. Yes, your father was a bit forceful the other night but I wanted to see the beauty of your realm and, perhaps, make it my home." She lied flawlessly to the young Ellon, years in Gil-Galad's royal court had shown her the power of information and the power of timing. Nienna took legolas' hands in hers and smiled warmly, "I promise you, legolas, your father is simply being kind to me."

The young prince nodded slowly and looked into her darker blue eyes, giving a small smile. "Well, I suppose I shall see you at dinner, my lady. I apologise if my question offended you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Everything is fine, Legolas, don't you worry. I shall see you at dinner, dear." Nienna smiled warmly as she saw him out and after closing the door, she had to close her eyes as the warm expression fell from her face and she slid to the floor.

_That was naughty, pet. Lying so easily to my son. We will have to talk about that later._

***

The sounds of his council drawled on and on and Thranduil found himself longing for dinner. His leg was draped over the arm of his chair as they argued about the spider infestations in their woods and one hand supported his head as he allowed them to bicker whilst his mind slipped into Nienna's, planting images of dinner.  ** _His hand running along her thigh beneath the table whilst she chatted idly with his son, his fingers crept higher and he smiled at the sounds he knew she was trying to hide. Her skin was so smooth, just like the fine silk of his clothing and he could smell her perfume; bitter orange and pink pepper. It was like the forest after the storm. His fingers traced over her undergarments, causing her to hiss in pleasure. That's it pet, sing for me. In the thin, low cut dress he could see her nipples peaking and it wasn't from the cold. Thranduil licked his lips as he sipped the wine in front of him._**

"Your highness?"

He came back to reality. "Send Tauriel and a small group of guards. I want those damned spiders gone. They will not bring my realm to ruin." Thranduil said sharply. "Now, if we are finished, gentlemen, I would suggest we all retire for dinner. We've all had a long day." There was no compromise in his voice as he stood majestically and left the room in a wave of his cloak.

***

Nienna had almost finished unpacking but when she found Elrond's cloak, she frowned and hugged it to her body. It still held his warmth and scent. The queen held it close to her body as she curled up on her new bed and sobbed quietly. She missed him, even more than she missed her late husband. He had soothed her soul, healed it, and now she was here, recklessly breaking it once again.

She felt thranduil in her mind again and tried to stop him flooding her with his perverse desires but they broke her wall and came rushing into her mind. A heat flushed her cheeks at the sights and sounds he was immersing her in.

Suffice it to say, Nienna was not looking forwards to dinner.

***

Dinner went quickly and mostly without conversation. Legolas was polite and he made her feel a lot more relaxed. The king was quiet through most of the night, just watching the queen and his son talking.

"Ada, my lady, if you'll excuse me. I would like to join Tauriel on her mission." Thranduil nodded and looked up to his son.

"Keep your guard up and stay safe, little leaf." The prince nodded before leaving his father alone with the queen.

"Well, Nienna, how are you finding your rooms?"

"They are... they are beautiful, thank you." She said quietly, finishing what must have been we eighth glass of wine.

Thranduil hummed and an elegant hand took the glass from her grasp. His eyes never left her face.

"You are drinking too much." He chided coldly. "And you eat too little. I won't have you starving under my roof, pet!"

"Don't call me that. I'm not your pet!" She growled, standing unsteadily from the table. Nienna went to leave but Thranduil grabbed her wrist, pulling her down into his lap and grinning as he nuzzled her hair out the way and  kissed her neck.

"But you are. You promised to do anything I wanted and I want you to be my pet, my queen." His kissed trailed along her neck whilst his fingers teased the hem of her dress, dancing along the skin of her thighs. "Did you enjoy the show this afternoon? I did. I would have much rather have been with you than stuck in that council meeting." His voice was smooth and deep, reverberating against her skin as he spoke, now nipping at her skin as his fingers traced higher.

"This is hardly appropriate, Thranduil...." he slapped her thigh hard and she yelped.

"You will address me correctly, pet."

"I..." She was speechless. Something like this had never happened before and she looked back at him with wide, blue eyes in shock. He nipped at the apex of her ear and grinned, especially when she couldn't bite back the moan.

"Enjoy that, pet?"

She didn't answer and another slap made her Yelp again.

"Make an effort to answer, dear."

"No..." She said through gritted teeth. He hummed disapprovingly and gripped her thighs tighter, his well manicured nails biting at her skin.

"Tut-tut, Nienna, I told you we would talk about your lying. I would think Gil-Galad would have taught you better..." he hummed as he scraped his nails up and along her skin. "I was so proud of you when you kept our little secret from Legolas, and so expertly might I add, but you should know you cannot lie to me. You enjoy this. You crave it." His hands pulled her legs open wider, making her gasp as his thick, ring clad fingers started to tease her. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He increases the pressure of his fingers and when she fails to answer again he bites at her ear. "Well?"

"Yes..." she whispered, her voice full of shame and self hatred. "Yes I enjoy this!"

"Good Girl." The king's hands quickly dropped from what they were doing and he smoothed her dress down. She could feel him smilingagainst her skin as he picked up some grapes and cheese from his plate, "Eat." She did as ordered, eating the food he was feedinkg her. Nienna hated this; being treated like some house pet.

"Now," Thranduil nipped her ear. "Tell me who your King is."

Nienna didn't answer. Her jaw set firmly as her teeth ground together. Thranduil's hand wrapped in her hair and pulled her head back.

"Well, Nienna?"

Between grinding teeth, she managed to get out two words. "Gil-Galad."

In one swift movement he had her body pinned, stomach down, against the dinner table. His body pressed down on hers, his fingers wrapping their way around the back of her neck tightly. "No." His free hand was gripping her ass and he slapped her roughly a few times. "Someone is going to have to learn their place and who they serve." With that he stood suddenly, his hands dropping from her and his presence receding.

"Come." He ordered as Nienna stood up on shaking legs, the wine still making her mind hazy. After what had just happened she decided it was best to just do as she was told. So she followed him, straightening her dress.

***

He led her through the halls quickly, taking long strides as he made his way to her room, stopping outside the door.

"Open it, Nienna."

She did so with shaking hands, unlocking the door and opening it, her body still felt rather drunk and as she went to pass over the threshold, Thranduil grabbed her stumbling body, easily lifting her up and over his shoulder. "This is the issue when you drink too much, Nienna." He scolded, dropping her on the bed, she felt the mattress sink as he climbed atop it, laying down next to her. The elvenking stroked her hair back and sighed. "You will learn, Nienna, that your king shall be kind and merciful when you treat him right." He untied the back of her dress, easily sliding it off her body before coaxing her beneath the sheets. "He will make you his queen if you are a good girl."

Nienna somehow found his voice soothing as he stroked her hair and pulled her body into him. He held her close to him and she could feel his calm and rhythmic breathing that pressed his chest to her back with every exhale.

"Are you going to be a good girl, Nienna? Are you going to be my queen?" He asked softly, his nose burying in her hair. Sleep was taking over her and Nienna lazily nodded.  "Who is your king?"

"You..." she muttered as she fell into the darkness of sleep. Thranduil smiled, considering planting another dream as he had in Rivendell. He enjoyed toying with her just to make her so malleable in his hands.  He could make her do whatever he wished, most likely  
.

***

The next morning came with a rather unexpected surprise for Nienna. Head heavy from the alcohol consumed previously, she was surprised to find the heavy leg of Thranduil draped over her waist and even more surprised to find her own body had turned into his, the thin silk of the bedsheets separating them, and her face had been buried in his tunic clad chest. She looked up into his face and almost jumped back as she found his ice blue eyes staring down into her own dark blue ones.

"Feeling rough this morning, pet?" She nodded slowly and felt the deep chuckle reverberate through his chest as he laughed.  "Here, this will help." He reached over her and grabbed a small vial that had not been there the previous night.

Uncorking it, she sat up and he pressed the rim to her lips. "Drink up, pet." She did as she was told and Thranduil smiled at her compliance, stroking her hair back once she had finished the bottle and pulling her into his body. After a few moments, the headache and heaviness she had been feeling disappeared.

"You're still so tense. Lay on your stomach." He ordered and she faltered to follow his command. In that position she would be completely at his mercy, not to mention the light scars across her back from idiotic decisions and suicidal battles. Nienna had obviously been indecisive for much too long as Thranduil picked her up and lay her on her stomach above her sheets. He was surprisingly strong for such a graceful man. The elvenking straddled her thighs and lent back to grab a small pot of cream from the bedside table, rubbing it into his hands before beginning to move them over the pale skin of her back. "Just relax into it, Nienna." He whispered, leaning down to whisper to her as his ring clad fingers dug into her back, every so often tracing over the pale scars. The caresses caused her back to shiver whilst every time he massaged and worked out the knots in her muscles, a light sigh escaped her.

"Valar...." She said breathlessly. "I.... thats amazing." Thranduil hummed smugly, his smirk widening when she whined as he took his hands away.

"Need something, Nienna?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"N... no, King Thranduil."

"Well, if you are certain." He smiled as he moved off of her, she dared to look up at him and noticed that his tunic was actually unbuttoned half way down, revealing the smooth porcelain chest. "You should get dressed. I wish to show you something today, pet."

"A.... alright." She waited for him to leave but when he made no move to, Nienna moved from the bed, shielding her topless torso from his view.

"Now, now, pet. There's no need to hide it. You should be proud of such a stunning body." He said, giving her that arrogant half smirk as his eyes narrowed and devoured her body. She didn't move her hands. "Move them." Nienna did as she was told and moved her hands away before moving to the wardrobe.

"May I know what we are doing? So I can dress appropriately."

The king hummed in thought for a long time and Nienna turned away to hide the fact she was rolling her eyes.

"May I know, my king?"

"As you asked so nicely, we're going for a long walk. I think a nice dress will be fine, pet. Maybe some knee high boots as well." He said with a smile. Nodding, Nienna picked out a dark green dress and a brown corset and boots. She dressed slowly and as she went to tie up the corset Thranduil was there, moving her hands away and taking hold of the laces.

"Lean forwards, pet." His lips brushed her ear as he pushed her over the vanity and tightened up the laces, causing her to gasp. The king laughed against her neck after nuzzling her hair out the way. He gave a few nips to the skin there and kissed her spine as his hands caressed her sides. "Such a good girl. Come on, put those boots on and let's get going." Thranduil slapped her ass and pulled away, licking his lips as he watched her lace the boots up tightly around her toned calves. She met his gaze and he smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her away.


	6. A Surprising Day

"Thranduil! Do we have much farther to walk?"

He smiled at the way she said his name but didn't answer; she had to learn his correct title after all.

"Thranduil, my king," She said that with her voice dripping with distain, the queen was just asking for another spanking. "Is there much father to walk?"

He hummed. "Not too far now, my queen, I promise."

They had been walking for a good few hours through the forest and Nienna was almost feeling a little feint. It wasn't from the walking, mind you, more the fact Thranduil had laced her corset so tight she was finding it difficult to breathe. She stayed close to him, holding onto his arm. For one thing she didn't particularly want to fall and hurt herself again and for another she hardly knew the terrain of these woods, she didn't want to get lost, at least not without her weapons.

As they walked, Thranduil laced his hand around her waist and steered her through the trees. "You're much too impatient, my dear."

The king led her to a clearing where the trees grew tall, their branches linked and entwined to create a dome. Nienna's eyes widened as she saw the large natural pool and the herds of elk, adults and babies all lay in the clearing, drinking from the pool or relaxing on the grass. Some of the young even played together in the taller grass, bounding around. Nienna couldn't help but smile as she all but rushed forward.

A hand around her waist slowed and halted her movement. "Slow now, pet. You don't want to frighten them." He whispered in her ear, a breathless chuckle on the edge of his voice. "I remember when my father spoke of you once. He told me of your fondness for animals and how whilst you lived with Gil-Galad, you were much like your father with your pet hound. What was it you called him?"

"Authion..." she whispered, remembering the large silver hound fondly.

"Ah yes, Authion...." he smiled against the skin of her neck, a hand lightly brushing her hair out of the way. Thranduil's hand traced along the curve of her body before meeting her hand. He opened it and placed a small amount of food in one hand. "Come." he whispered as he took her other hand and moved around her. The high queen let her lead him slowly towards one of the baby elks. The pair crouched on their laurels as the approached slowly and Nienna overtook him, her free hand outstretching slowly and revealing the food.

The elk child gave a wide eyed look as Nienna outstretched her hand and sniffed the air. At the smell and sight of the food, it gingerly approached. Sniffing her hand, it slowly started to eat the food and Nienna's smile widened but she dare not move for fear of scaring the creature. Once it had finished the food it licked her hand clean and approached closer, allowing her to pet its head. She whispered gently in elvish to it, her smile softening as it nuzzled into her hand.

Behind her, Thranduil watched her face closely as he committed the smile to memory, the look of joy in her eyes, and every little crease and laugh line in her face. She was truly stunning. The high queen stayed like that for a while longer before she coaxed the youngling back to his heard.

Thranduil sat on the grass and pulled her back into him, his fingers stroking along her arms. "What must I do to get you to look at me so lovingly?" He asked, his voice almost soft and musing. She was taken back at his question.

"One of the Silmarils would be a good start."

Surprisingly, he laughed. "You know that's not possible. Besides, you are not bound by the same oath as your father and uncles." The elvenking took her hands in his. "What can I give you or do for you, melamine?"

She was silent. She truly didn't think that there was anything he could do to make her love him. Nienna might learn to live with him in the years to come and little moments like today would make that easier but she didn't think she would ever love him. Surely she couldn't?

"Well, I'll let you think on that, pet." He stroked her hair back, a faint smile as the elk tentatively came back and curled up at Nienna's side. "He has taken a liking to you, not that I blame him."

The high queen nodded and absentmindedly stroked the baby elk that had taken residence next to her. She didn't want to talk anymore. In the silence she could forget who she was with. She could imagine it was Elrond who held her as she looked down upon the elk and fussed him.

***

It was dark when she and Thranduil finally moved from their spot on the grass. Nienna gave a look to the elk on the grass and her eyes widened as Thranduil picked him up, carrying him like a babe as they made their way back through the woods.

"What are you doing?" She asked, surprised, and the king raised an eyebrow. "My king?" He smiled.

"Well, the little one has taken a shine to you. We can raise him as a steed for you; after all, he makes you happy does he not?" Nienna nodded, moving to him and stroking back the fur of the sleeping elk. The Queen and the King were so close. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, sense his steely gaze looking down upon her with something akin of affection. "Then it is settled. Let us head back. It is late and we should not be late for supper." As she looked up at the King of Mirkwood, she noticed how close their faces were, their lips brushing against each other in a whisper. He wanted so very much to kiss her, but his new tactics seemed to be working well and... his thoughts stopped when her lips pressed cautiously to his in a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, Thranduil."

It turned out to be a surprising day for the Queen of the Noldor and the King of the Woodland Realm.

***

As Elrond walked the paths of imladris, Gandalf at his side, he couldn't help the despair he still felt at losing Nienna. His heart ached more than it had in a long time. His mind was filled with thoughts of her and at times he found himself unable to concentrate on the affairs of the world.

"My Lord Elrond?" Gandalf was looking at him with a curious, worried expression. "Is everything alright? You seem distracted of late." His voice was still deep but held a concern instead of the usual jovial tone.

Elrond sighed. "I'm fine, Gandalf. Really, all this is just worrying me. The orc packs so close to our boarders and this quest to retake the mountain. It is all very troubling." He lied with a frown, suppressing a sigh. He saw Lindir motioning to him out of the corner of his eye, "If you'll excuse me Gandalf. I shan't be a moment."

The old wizard had noticed the lord of Rivendell playing with a small ring on his pinky finger. It certainly didn't belong to him. It was new. With a narrowing of eyes, he turned to continue walking and was met on the stairs by Lord Glorfindel and the young Estel, starting to fall asleep in the elven lord's arms.

"Ah, Glorfindel!" He greeted with a smile, keeping his voice low.

"Mithrandir." He greeted with a bow of his head.

"What is troubling the boy?" Gandalf asked with a frown as he noticed the tear stains on the boy's cheeks.

"He has had trouble sleeping since Nienna left. I'm afraid her decision has been weighing heavily on all of us."

"Nienna? She is still alive?"

Glorfindel nodded."At least she was when we last saw her a moon past when she left on the Elk of Thranduil." He frowned deeply and Gandalf was slowly piecing things together.

"Well, I hope to see her. Goodnight Lord Glorfindel."

The prince nodded and continued on his way.

***

"Elrond! What happened with Nienna?" It was Galadriel's voice that stopped him now. How did she know? "Gandalf told me you were troubled and he heard of the queen's departure." Turning he looked at his late wife's mother's face and that of the wizard sat across from him. A sadness overcame him as he fell back into his chair, subconsciously playing with Nienna's wedding ring that lay on his pinky finger.

"She... she left with Thranduil." The lord of Imladris said whilst looking out over his home, trying to distract the ache and fragility he felt.

"Why? She has always despised him."

"I... I do not know entirely. She left me this note and... and the ring." Elrond slid the note onto the table but dare not take off the ring she had left him. "Together I felt as though we were healing each other but... but I lost her. Just as I lost Celebrian."

Gandalf read the note in Nienna's beautiful script quickly, Galadriel listening to the old wizard read it in his head. A frown appeared on both their faces.

"You did not loose Celebrian, Lord Elrond. It was not your fault." Gandalf spoke up now, his blue eyes glistening with worry and care for his old friend.

"Neither is your fault, my son, and if I know my cousin she will not have gone with a man such as Thranduil unless your life were at stake. She may be broken but you are the smith who can reforge her. You are the maid that can mend her. Together you are two pieces of the same soul and you need each other or your light will pass on." Galadriel placed a hand on Elrond's shoulder. "He cannot hold her forever and unlike you he will never hold her soul."

"The lady of Lothlórien is correct, my Lord, and if she is still the high queen we knew of old she will not give into his every desire and she...."

"But She is not the high queen of old. She is no longer Gil-Galad's wife!" Elrond's control was slipping and he held his head in his hand. The headache was coming back, stronger than ever. "She lost a part of herself when Gil-Galad fell in Dagorlad. She has been searching for it for two centuries, Gandalf... I wanted to help her. I wanted to see the light shine from her eyes again and to see her smile. I wanted to bring back life to the star she had been when I first saw her." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "She is lost now."

"No. She will find her way back home, Elrond." Galadriel spoke softly. "You may be surprised at how much of her is still there."


	7. DWARVES!

DWARVES.

Thorin Oakenshield and his merry band of followers had dared to enter his realm. Thranduil was finding it harder and harder to keep the sneer from his face as he entered his throne room and climbed the steps to the throne, throwing himself down into it and draping a leg over the arm as he rested his head in the palm of his hand.

The king under the mountain was brought before the king of the greenwood and any guard around felt the animosity and hatred between the two.

Nienna was approaching the throne room, her steps light and almost carefree.

"I wouldn't recommend going up there for a while, Queen Nienna."

"Why is that?" She asked the guard she softly, turning to face him.

"Prince Legolas and Tauriel found a party of dwarves in the forest. The king is not fond of them ma'am." She nodded in understanding and held back the sigh that threatened to escape. Thranduil had been more than amicable these past few moons. He had been kinder and hadn't been as forceful as previous. "He won't be in a pleasant mood I'm afraid."

"I'm sure... well thank you for warning me, ser. Why don't you take a quick break? Get yourself something to eat?" She offered with a kind smile. The young Ellon did look tired.

"Thank you, Queen Nienna. It is kind of you." He bowed and left and Nienna took a moment before continuing up the steps. Her hearing picking up Thranduil and Thorin's conversation as she got closer.

"You have my word. One King to another."

"I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to honour his word. Till the end of all days be upon us!"

She had barely reached the last step when she heard those words from the dwarves' mouth and saw the look of shock and almost hurt in the king of the greenwood. Thorins words echoed that of her own the night of Elrond's party. She didn't have to care deeply for Thranduil to feel his pain or even to want to help him, that was simply in her nature. As the dwarf spoke his next words, Nienna decided to make herself known.

"You, lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You, turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" Then added in his native tongue, "May you die in dragon fire!"

But she was too late to stop Thranduil's wrath as he hissed his next words and she could see the scars appear, albeit briefly. A deep frown appeared on her face and the queen entered quickly.

"That wasn't polite, Master dwarf. Although my dwarvish is a slight rusty from so many centuries in isolation." Thorin turned to see the tall, fair faced queen enter. Her blonde hair flowed carelessly in curls and her hourglass body was wrapped in a dark blue and silver dress. "Guard, take him to a cell and he can mull over the importance of manners." In truth the queen wanted to get the dwarf out of the way of Thranduil's wrath. A guard nodded and two of them grabbed a struggling Thorin and took him down to the cells.

Once the dwarf was out of the way, Nienna approached Thranduil carefully but not with as much trepidation as she may have a few moons back. He'd taken his place on his throne again and she moved up the steps to join him. Despite his anger, his eyes looked at her curiously, wondering what she was going to do. Silently, Nienna took the crown of oak and leaves from his head and placed it in his lap, moving around him and letting a hand trail in a whisper across his shoulders and across his cheek before both rest at his temples and Nienna stood at his back. Gently, she began to massage his temples and scalp, her fingers moving in soothing circles. She sung in Noldorian as she calmed him, his eyes closing slowly and a rough hum coming from his throat. She continued this for a great while, until she'd sung three or four songs she remembered from her youth. She slowly ceased her ministrations and as the queen moved around him to leave, The king of the woodland realm snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her down into his lap, having skilfully moved the crown from his lap to her head in the process.

"I haven't heard the songs of the Noldor in a very long time." He mused in her ear, his voice low and husky. "It is as beautiful as I remember." There was a long pause and she realised he was stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Thranduil's lips were so close to hers they brushed together as he spoke.

"It is the feast of starlight tonight, my king. We should prepare. I'm sure I will see you there." He hummed at that.

"Indeed. And will you save me a dance, Nienna?" She nodded slowly. "Thank you, Nienna. For that and for what you just did; for calming me." His lips slowly closed on hers and he kissed her slowly. It was nothing like the kiss she had given him a moon back, shy and chaste. It was slow and loving. It reminded her of Elrond. By the valar. She couldn't be thinking like that, could she? Neither man was on the same level as the other. Breaking away, he spoke again, "Go. Finish your preparations for the feast. I shall see you soon."

***

Down in the dungeons, the dwarves of Erebor could hear the singing of the high queen and Filli looked over to Balin. "That is no elvish I've heard. What is it, Balin?" He asked curiously.

"That is the language of the Noldor lad. Most of them are gone now, either across the sea or passed in the last alliance. They were much more hospitable than this elvenking's kin. I can tell you that."

They all heard as Thorin was thrown into his cell and the singing stopped.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked hurriedly.

"He did. I told him he could go ishkh khakfe andu null. Him and all his kin!"

"Well, that's that then. The deal was our only hope." Balin couldn't help the defeat that slid into his voice as he sat down.

"I wouldn't say either are true, master dwarves." A quiet voice came from the stairs and all looked out their cells to see the blonde elf. "Master Thorin, you hardly said those words and I wouldn't say, master dwarf, that king Thranduil was your only hope."

"And who are you to help us, elf?" Thorin snapped. "Would you go against your king and kin so easily?! Does even his kin lack honour?!" A few of the dwarves got rowdy at that and Nienna shook her head.

"Thranduil is not my king nor is he kin. I betray no one by helping you."

She held up a spare set of dungeon keys. Then there was a second jingle of keys and she spun around to face it, hiding the keys behind her back.

Her eyes did not meet those of any woodland elf. In fact, without looking down she wouldn't have noticed the smartly dressed if not slightly dishevelled hobbit in front of her. "Master Hobbit, i know not how you got in here but, please, take one side and I shall take the other. It will give us more time."

In no time the queen and the hobbit had freed the dwarves from their cells and Bilbo was leading them down to the cellar. Thorin was staying close to Nienna.

"Who are you?!" He all But hissed.

"I am Nienna, high queen of the Noldor, wife of the late Ereinion Gil Galad, and granddaughter of Fëanor. I help you because it is right. You should retake your homeland." Her head bowed as they reached the cellars and she lowered her voice. "My own family went on a quest, a vow, to retake something that was stolen from them but they failed. The acts they committed in completing their vow were not worthy of the prize and so they perished, along with the gems. I shall leave you with a few parting words of wisdom: stay true to your heart and soul, Thorin, son of Thrain. No prize is worth giving up that that makes you noble and pure and more than beast. Cherish your family here for not all wealth is in jewels and gold." She bowed her head and held her hand above her heart in farewell. "I hope we see each other again someday. Good luck to you all and may the blessings of elves, men, and all free folk be upon you."

With that, she grabbed a carafe of the wine from the side and started to carry it up the stairs. As guards rushed past her, she looked shocked and grabbed one of them. "What is going on?"

"The dwarves have escaped, my lady. I fear it isn't safe. You should have let a maid get that wine for you. I'll escort you back to your chambers. They could be anywhere." Nienna gasped and feigned fear, taking the guard's free arm as he held her back to her chambers.

***


	8. Through the Forest and Unto the Sea

The wind cut at cheekbones, howling around, the rain cooled heated skin right down to the bone but the horse kept going. It listened and complied as its rider willed it on faster. The rider's voice was tired and weary. They had travelled far and in such a short space of time and as the horse's master faded from consciousness, he sped on. The rider wouldn't fall. The horse wouldn't allow it. They had come too far for that and he knew they would be out the woods soon, onto the coast where his master would find their kin, lost long ago and presumed dead. The hooves carried on. Never halting in their speed. Time was of the essence and he couldn't allow their pursuers to catch them.

***

_"I will ride for war." Thranduil said coldly, his voice holding no room for argument. Nienna heeded no attention, however._

_"War?! For a few jewels?!"_

_"You would know all about that. Wouldn't you, daughter of Celegorm, granddaughter of Fëanor." He hissed, grabbing her by the back of her neck and pulling her to him. "I never knew you as a hypocrite until now. It seems your true colours are showing, my pet. Shall I expect another kin-slaying soon?"_

_His words burnt at her. She felt tears well in her eyes but she didn't allow them to fall. She was better than that. She was better than him, even if she had fallen for his kindly facade. It was all so she would allow him into her bed. Allow him to control her and mould her into his own twisted image. Without thinking, her hand came up and slapped him. One of the rings he had gifted her cut his cheekbone. With a roar of anger his glimmer faded and she could see the scars of dragon fire across his face. The high queen did not flinch. She did not look away. She stared deeply into his eyes, her own filled with an anger that matched his._

_Suddenly his lips fell on hers. "We tried it your way, pet. It is now time for mine." One of his large hands easily grasped both hers and he pinned her arms above her head and his body pinned hers to the wall. "You will learn to love and obey your king." He growled, not bothering to put the glimmer back on his face as he assaulted her with another kiss._

_***_

There was a wetness on the rider's face, coaxing them to stir. It wasn't the same cold wet as the rain had been and it seemed to soothe the cuts on their cheeks. Blue eyes opened slowly, wincing at the light of a fire burning near.

"W... where am I?" She muttered, groaning at the pain in her body as her eyes met the dark brown of a baby elk. A soft smile graced the rider's face. "Bandorion..." the rider whispered, petting the elk and bringing him to her side.

"He is fond of you. He has not left your side since my horse brought you to me." A smooth voice broke through her thoughts and the rider jumped back, holding Bandorion close as she scrambled to the wall. Looking up, she saw the owner of the voice. He had dark hair and blue eyes, as fair of face as she, and as soothing of voice, with that edge of control and command that she herself had.

"Mae Govannen, fwîr." He held his hand over his heart and bowed his head, his eyes daring to glance up at her as he did so. They shone in the light of the fire.

"Mae Govannen.... Uncle." She spoke cautiously but she was no longer afraid. She knew she was in safe hands. He smiled softly.

"You are lucky, I think, that Gilroch found you out there in the wild and brought you back to me." Slowly he approached his niece and laid a hand on her cheek. "You will be healed soon, Nienna. I will not allow any more of my kin to fall easily." He whispered. "Sleep now, nìn'hiril. Go into dreams of love and wonder where you dance amongst the stars and where the darkness may not touch you."

As her eyes closed, he heard her whisper: "thank you, Maglor..." and he gave a wistful smile before leaning back on the floor and singing softly songs he had composed long ago of love and starlight beneath the skies of Valinor.

***

_A tiny hand pulled at his sleeve. He looked down to see the big, dark blue eyes of his niece._

_"Please, uncle Maedhros... I want to learn to fight like you. I want to be strong." Her little voice pleaded with him and the tall red haired elf lord smiled, running his hand back through her beautiful blonde hair._

_"Oh little one, you are much too young. Besides, a little lady should not wield a sword."_

_"Pleeeeaaaasseee, uncle Maedhros. Ada and Nana won't teach me. I want to learn. I don't want needle point and all that stupid things." She pleaded, holding tighter onto his sleeve. Maedhros couldn't help but chuckle lightly and he nodded slowly._

_"Alright But you must promise me, on the simiril, that you will not tell your Ada or nana? Can you promise me that, Nienna?" She nodded eagerly and the lord of Himring gave a lopsided smile before he took her smaller hand in his and led her to the armoury._

_Maedhros let go of her hand to test the weight of the training Swords. Smiling after testing two or three, he handed the fourth to her. "This should do you, princess."_

_The young elleth took the practise sword and gave it a few swings, luckily Maedhros jumped back to dodge the swings but the suits of armour and a few pikes were not so lucky, laughing deeply as he took his own practise sword. "Come, princess, lets get you outside before half the armoury is destroyed."_

_***_

Waves lapped at the shore lazily. The tide was moving out and the high queen of the Noldor had decided to walk along the coastline with her uncle.

"Do you remember what that small peak over there once was?" He asked her, pointing out the little mound of rock and earth that jutted from the sea. Nienna moved a little further into the water, looking at it, and nodded.

"It was Himring. That was where uncle Maedhros taught me how to fight... you taught me old songs.... it was our home."

He nodded solemnly. "Yes and now the same evil that took our home from us is amassing in the east. You should be on your guard on your way back to Rivendell."

"How did you..."

"Nienna, you don't think your love of Elrond was unseen by everyone do you?" He approached her, taking her face in his hands, and smiled softly. "You deserve someone like him, someone who will take care of you." His thin hands dropped from her face and Maglor offered his arm. "Let's continue on down the coast before we head back. We still have a bit of sunlight left. You will want to leave under cover of darkness, I'm afraid, princess, especially if you wish to avoid your pursuers." He frowned a little and sighed, staying close to her as they walked and enjoyed the dying light of the day that warmed their skin and the waves that swarmed their feet and shins.

***

After a few days of riding, the queen took shelter in a small village. It was mostly comprised of men but the mayor was an older half elf named Galador. He seemed nice enough when he met her after she rode into town and even offered her a room in his home. The elven queen took a long bath before she went to her room, changing into some night clothes before sitting on the small straw bed. With shaking hands, the elleth took the small cloth bound package from the knapsack her uncle had given her. As she unfolded the cloth, light shone onto her face, warming her skin. It was a bright, almost colourful light that filled the room as all the wrappings were pulled away. It was the light of the Valar, emanating from a stone so finely crafted and so old it held no price and should not be owned by one alone.

     

The Silmaril that Maglor had thrown in the sea. It hadn't been thrown at all. He had kept it, hidden in a box, awaiting the one of Finwë's lineage who deserved its light and beauty: Nienna.

The elven queen smiled softly at the jewel as she picked it up, there was an almost melancholy and sadness to her smile. So many of her family had lost their lives to these beautiful jewels but here she was, holding one in her bare hands without being burnt or rejected by such a thing.

Reluctantly Nienna hid it away quickly before she lay down to sleep.

***

_No longer did piercing cries need muffling as Thranduil moved against her, his hips grinding hers and his breathing heavy in her ear. Despite her now compliance, he had still tied her to the bed and every time he reached his climax he would bite down on her shoulder, a rough growl of 'my queen' reverberated against her skin. They were halfway to dealing with the matter of Thranduil's idiotic war for jewels in the lonely mountain. He would kill all the dwarves because of his pettiness and self absorption._

_After a moment of rest, he pulled from her body and looked down into her bruised face. "Such a good pet. I knew you would learn your place." He kissed her deeply, nipping her lip. "You just wanted a firm hand."_

_Pulling away and off the bed now, Thranduil dressed quickly and spoke as he untied her. "I must talk with my officers and then I shall be back for dinner. Be dressed... or not. I don't particularly mind either but you will be eating." He left in a flurry of robes._

_"I have to get out of here." She muttered before rolling off the bed and dressing quickly. The queen of the Noldor tried to get into a locked box where he was keeping her weapons and cloak. The lock was strong and Valar only knew that Nienna could not pick it. She hunted around the room feverishly, finding an all too large and ornate paperweight on the desk. It would do. She brought the weight down on the lock in one great arc with her remaining strength. It bent. Another swing. It was off. Grabbing her gear, the elven queen rolled beneath the fabric of the tent and ran from the camp of the woodland elves._

_There was a snap of branches._

_A faint high pitched mewl followed her as she moved deeper into the woods._

_Turning, she saw the elk._

_"Bandorian... come quickly," she held a hand out and he approached her happily, bounding around in the grass. "Shhh, come on." Nienna picked him up and looked upon his innocent, sweet face, stroking the thick fur at his neck._

_The bells. Shouting. He knows I've run. I have to move. With Bandorian beneath one arm, the queen wrapped her cloak around them and ran as fast as her feet would carry her. They would be free from him. He would never again touch Nienna, daughter of Celegorm, of the House of Finwe._


	9. The Road Home

"My lady, we must ask you to come with us. Now." The guard spoke, his voice hard and unwavering in his orders. Her face turned from the wind as she looked to the owner of the voice that had called out. She met his green gaze and dismounted her horse, setting the baby elk in the grass.

"I will not." The queen spoke, her voice firm despite her fatigue and the fear that wracked her soul.

His hand had rested on the pommel of his sword and slowly he began to unsheathe it. "My lady, my orders are to bring you back, willing or not."

"You will not and you may draw your weapons but I shall not participate in a Kinslaying." Despite her firm voice, the queen was tired. She hardly slept through the nights without the memories of what Thranduil had done haunting her. Nienna had seen much in her centuries of living but little broke her and terrified her as much as those memories.

"Really? Well, that is surprising." The guard drawled as he extended his sword towards her. "But it does make my job easier, my lady." He went to strike her and she managed to weave out of the way just in time. One of the others grabbed her from behind, his arm wrapped around her neck in a choke hold. Nienna's eyes flashed in fear and she struggles against him, her fear causing her movements to be much more erratic than her normal grace.

"Let me go!" The guard leader held his sword against her throat and as his eyes trailed her body his sword followed their trail, moving down her dress.

"Will you come with us?"

Nienna was quiet. "I... I can't go back there... please, you must know what he is doing to me. You're soldiers; you have a right to not follow orders you deem immoral. Please..." she looked between the two guards as she begged to be freed. Before Thranduil, she would never have begged like this. Would never have lost her nerve but here she was, more broken and shattered than before and begging for her life.

"I don't think so. You are not my queen. I don't have to bow to you."

The noldorian queen closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

**_His hands cradled her face, his thumbs stroking away the tears falling from her eyes. "My queen... Nienna... I will not see you like this again. You are stronger than all of those out there. No elleth can seduce me from you, my love." The High King of the Noldor kissed his wife's forehead. "I will not see you cry again. I will not see this fear in your eyes. You are the most beautiful, the strongest, woman I have met and in here," his hand fell upon her heart. "In here you outshine all of them with your kindness and empathy. Remember your strengths and never allow another to make you feel inferior. It is a lie."_ **

Her eyes opened and she met the gaze of the leader.

"I may not be your queen but I am more than the wife of Gil-Galad. I am the granddaughter of Feanor and I do not have to bow to you either."   
The guard holding her had loosened his grip a little after she had begged and the queen managed to break free and push him back, she quickly broke to her horse, scooping up Bandorian as she jumped onto the horse and willed him to go as fast as he could. It wasn't long before she heard the guards pursuing her. She just had to get to Rivendell. It wasn't far now.

***

As her horse made its way over the stream, hooves splashing in the shallow waters, her heart kept still as she looked up and saw the white stone and waterfalls that made up her home. She must have lost the guards for they hadn't been behind her for some time. Letting out a sigh of relief she sped the horse up towards the gardens of Imladris. The queen heard the shouting of one of the guards, "My Lord! Rider approaching! My Lord Glorfindel!" Before she blacked out from the strain and exhaustion.

***

Singing.

As Nienna woke she realised what it was that had brought her from her dreams; the deep, rough singing of a man. Opening her eyes, the Queen looked towards the sound and noticed Glorfindel sitting in a chair near her bed, his eyes closed and his hands clasped in his lap as he sang. In the two centuries they had known each other, Nienna had never heard the elven prince sing. In its own way it was beautiful, not as light as the usual singing of elves, it was more alien than that. Glorfindel had an edge to his voice, like a razor wrapped in silk. He was deep in thought and Nienna looked to his feet where Bandorian had curled up and was sleeping peacefully with a small blanket wrapped around him. That Elk was more spoilt than a King. Slowly, she lifted herself from the bed and moved to her pack that was set on a chaise lounge. The queen took the Silmaril from its wrappings and silently left the bedroom.

It was late at night and the corridors and hallways of Imladris were all but deserted, the only light was that of dying candles flickering and the moonlight sifting through the windows. As Nienna walked towards the atrium where she knew Elrond kept the shards of Narsil, cradling the Silmaril as though it were a small child. These gems were more important to her family than their own lives and she finally had one. It had accepted her and an heirloom of her people had finally been returned.

"Nienna!" She turned and saw Estel running towards her. "You came back! Gorfy said you wouldn't but you did!" He held onto her tightly and the high queen picked him up with surprising ease, holding him in one arm whilst the free hand held the gem.

"I know little one. I'm home." Nienna sighed and held him tightly. "I won't leave you again, I promise you on the silmaril."

"W... what's a Silmaril?" He asked gently, holding onto the Queen as she carried him into the atrium and walked towards a small glass cabinet. She opened the door of it and held up the gem so Estel could see.

"This is a silmaril. It is a very old gem that my grandfather created. It holds the light of both of the trees of Valinor, that's why it shines so brightly, see?" The boy's hands went to touch it and she let him hold it.

"It's so pretty... Why are you hiding it?"

"Because, a lot of people would do bad things for this little gem, Estel, and we have to keep it safe." He nodded in understanding and Nienna set him back down on the floor, taking the offered gem and turning her back for a moment whilst she placed the gem in the cabinet.

A moment was all that was needed.

"No! Get off me!" She turned quickly on her heel as Estel was grabbed by the guard leader that had been following her.

"Be quiet, boy!" He snapped, holding his thin-fingered hand around the dark haired boy's mouth to keep him quiet whilst the other hand held a small elvish dagger to his throat. Nienna froze. What was she meant to do? Here she was dressed in a nightgown, whilst the elven guard held a knife to Estel's throat.

"Don't harm him!"

"I've already told you I do not bow to you, Noldorian! Just come with me and the boy will be fine. I won't harm him if you give yourself up and come back to our king."

"I... I can't. I won't do it...." Her eyes shone in the moonlight, glistening with the hurt and fear she felt.  _No one can make you feel inferior, my star. You are the strongest of all of us. Act like it._ Gil-Galad's voice echoed in her head and she straightened her posture.

"Then I'll just have to kill him before I take you with me, won't I? Maybe I'll even take that Silmaril of yours with me. You did tell Thranduil that's all he had to get you for you to love him. It doesn't surprise me that a descendant of Feanor would only need such a pretty trinket to sway their affections."

She growled and threw the nearest object - a candelabra - at him, a fire burning in her eyes at his words. The same fire that many had seen in the eyes of her father and uncles when they fought to reclaim their heirlooms. "You will not harm the boy!" The queen growled as she pulled Estel away, pushing him behind her as the guard stumbled back. "And you will not take me back. You can kill me before that happens."

That was the last thing Estel heard as he ran from the room.

The ellon laughed and spat some blood on the floor. "It may well come to that, daughter of Celegorm."

***

"GLORFY!"

The twice-born prince was broken from his trance by the shout of his name and tiny hands shaking his arm. "Glorfy! T...There's a man and... and he's going to kill Nienna! He... He...." Tears were falling from the boy's eyes and Glorfindel shot up out of his seat.

"Estel, stay here. Do not leave this room and do not answer the door for anyone but myself or Nienna." He ordered, grabbing Nienna's sword from its spot on the table and running out of the room towards the atrium. She couldn't die. Not now. Not after she had just come back.

***

As he reached the atrium, Glorfindel was tying up his hair and he heard the raised voice of Nienna. It sounded strong and stern but beneath that he could feel the fear she felt, hear it layering the base of her soul. What had Thranduil done to her? That foul, narcissistic bastard had hurt her. He didn't know how but he knew that he would never forgive the King for harming the woman who was all but a sister to him. He would burn Thranduil in dragon fire if he ever saw him again.

"You are a nimble one aren't you, Nienna? Is that how you survived Barad-Dur, you simply dodged all attacks and ran away before you could fall?" He taunted the Queen, his voice mocking. "You just ran away and let your husband die. Why was that? So you could take all the power for yourself?"

As Glorfindel entered the room, the ellon had just finished his sentence and he saw Nienna's anger reach its apex. The queen lunged for the woodland elf, her small fist colliding with the nose first, the other hand made a quick blow to the stomach.

"You do not..." Another few quick punches in sensitive spots had him doubling over. He hadn't expected the Queen's fury to be so violent. "Get to speak of things you..." He managed to stop one of the next punches but Nienna had him against a wall and managed to grab hold of his hair and slam his head back into the stone wall. "know nothing of, you bastard!" She spat now, gritting her teeth as a final slam of his head knocked him out. As he slid down the wall, Nienna noticed the blade dug into her side and the blood that was now soaking her nightgown.

"Nienna...." Glorfindel spoke softly. "We have to get that dealt with." He met her gaze and saw her shrinking back as she nodded. Gods, what had Thranduil done to her? "Come, Mellon... please." He spoke to her as he would a scared animal, coaxing her to him. He managed to catch her as she fell and the Prince called for some guards to deal with the intruder.

"G.... glorfy... where is Elrond?" She asked weakly. The adrenaline had left her system and the shock was finally moving in.

"He'll be here soon, Mellon... don't worry. He'll get you fixed up. I promise. Just hold on, okay? Keep on talking to me."

***

**_Her vision blurred and she struggled to hold onto reality. The queen thought she saw Elrond for a moment, he was whispering in Elvish, some healing magic she thought but the Elleth couldn't make it out. Her head tossed from side to side. A searing pain in her side kept her down and on the bed. As she looked around the room she saw him. Tall and slim with dark hair and golden eyes, shining in the smoky light of the room._ **

**_"Gil-Galad.... melathril..." She whispered. "I... is it time?"_ **

**_He approached slowly and had a grave expression on his face as he stroked her hair back, his thick fingers trailing through platinum locks with ease and care. "No, my star. You need to be with him. You deserve to heal and have a life of love." His hand moved down to caress her cheek. "With me, in the halls of Mandos, all you will find is death and pain and..."_ **

**_"But.... but there's so much pain here. I... I can't go on with all of this, melathril. I can't... I can't stand the idea of..."_ **

**_"Yes, you can, my love. You lived without me for two centuries." He frowned and sighed, leaning down to kiss her softly. "I love you with all my heart but Elrond... Elrond is the other half of your soul, Nienna, you need to be there for each other and you both deserve at least a little happiness. If you go, what will happen to him, love? He will fade and die in the most painful way a person can; the tearing of soul and heart." Gil-Galad's face was so close to hers, she could feel the heat and the gentle caress of his breath. "He needs you, darling. Be with him. Let yourself be happy and never let a man treat you like he did ever again. Promise me you will do this, starlight of my life?"_ **

**_"I...."_ **

**_"Promise me."_ **

**_"I promise."_ **

**_He kissed her again._ **

**_Her eyes fluttered closed._ **

**_He was gone._ **

***

As the sun started to appear on the horizon, blue eyes opened cautiously, immediately seeing the figure asleep in the armchair next to her bed. His hair was dishevelled and his clothes wrinkled.

"E...Elrond?"

Grey eyes shot open and met her blue.

"Nienna...."


End file.
